Wishful Thinker
by WishfulThinkr13
Summary: They all left Melissa behind. Not by choice, but she doesn't see it that way. She just wants them back especially him, but how can she do that. OC/Jeff & Matt Hardy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Chapter 1… The Beginning is a Good Place to Start**

**Melissa's POV**

**Present Day**

My arms and legs were just as sore after my shower as they were before. Normally the steamy hot water helps to release the pain in my muscles, but no relief for me today. I just finished up at the gym and began dressing for work. I was a writer for Women's Health magazine. I helped develop exercise routines and diet plans for women. I had went to school for health and fitness to be a trainer, but after a little incident I decided to stop being to hands on.

My dream, however, was to be reunited with my nearest and dearest best friends. It had been years since we had gotten a chance to meet up and hang out. Phone calls every so often kept each other barely up to date on the major details.

I was about to change all that. I needed the crew back together. More than anything I needed him back.

Let me start at the beginning….

**December 1993**

It was December 18th. I was fourteen years old. My parents and I were on the way to the airport to visit my Grams; my father's mother, for the holiday. Since my Grams moved to Cameron I had only saw her during one summer vacation a few years back. My father's job didn't leave much travel time for us. We kept in touch over the phone, but I missed her. This year my mother and I had convinced him we all needed a well overdue vacation.

We scheduled a flight from Boston, Massachusetts to Raleigh, North Carolina. This left us with a half hour or so drive to Grams' house. After my Papa died in 1986 of a heart attack Grams was never the same. She couldn't stand to be in her old house any longer and a few years later she moved to Cameron where she had grown up.

As we hit the road heading towards the airport the snow started. Quickly the roads became slick. I don't remember the crash, better off that way I suppose. My parents were pronounced dead at the scene. We had swerved and hit a tree. I was the only one in the car wearing a safety belt; they were both ejected from the car. I was bruised up pretty bad, but there was no permanent damage.

On December 21st we held the funeral service for my parents. I cried so much my eyes could barely open the next morning. Grams' was staying with me in my parents' house; this was no longer my home, just another building. It felt cold and empty.

Per my parents' request; the house, all other possessions and money belonged to me now. But where did I belong.

My eyes looked wide at the lawyer, "I'll be here all alone?"

"Don't be silly my child I will stay with you," Grams said trying to comfort me.

"This is not where you belong Grams, you hate it here," I began to cry.

"I belong where ever you are, I will never leave you alone," Grams held me close and wiped away my tears.

"This is not my home, I can't stay here! I want to leave!"

This was one of the few times I spoke since the accident. I couldn't believe any of this was real. Why hadn't I died along with my parents?

"You can come home with me if you'd rather; I have plenty of room to spare."

I nodded my head in agreement. She understood I could not have reminders of them all around daily. It would torture me. Just like her house had done years ago.

"Can I have some privacy with my grand daughter," Grams asked calmly.

The old man bid his good byes to me and Grams; saying he would be in touch shortly with more paperwork.

Grams and I talked for hours about what I wanted to do and how we would handle everything. I chose to sell the house, furniture and all. My parents' second car would be sold as well. I took some of my parents' things; everything else was to be sold any way possible. I wanted to leave as soon as possible. I packed a few bags of clothes and necessities; anything else I wanted to keep was boxed up to be shipped to me in North Carolina.

We managed to get a flight out on Christmas Eve. I wanted to be rid of my old home and memories as soon as possible.

The snow on the night of the accident was no longer visible on the ground. Maybe this all was just a dream.

I stared out the car window, silently saying goodbye to the house that had been my home for the last 14 years. My parents' lawyer drove with us to the airport so Grams and I could finish the last of the paperwork.

As we boarded the flight I closed my eyes wishing the past few days were just a dream. Hoping the next time I opened my eyes I would still be in the car with my parents on the way to the airport.

**Author's Note Hey guys, I would love some reviews on this. I have about 9 chapters written so far. I have not written a story in a very long time I mainly to poetry now. Let me know if i should continue this story or not. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2…My New 'Home'**

**Melissa's POV**

**Present Day**

That was by far the worst day of my life. I felt as if I was being punished, forced to continue living with the guilt I felt. I didn't realize it then, but things really do work out for the best. I would hate to think of my life without my friends, and I never would have met them all if it wasn't for that tragedy.

**December 1993**

"Melissa" I could hear the gentle whisper in Grams' voice.

I adjusted in my seat and then opened my eyes. It was darker now. We were no longer moving. The flight had landed already. We exited the plane and picked up our luggage.

"How are we getting to your house," I asked Grams.

She didn't care much for driving. Everything she needed was fairly close to her house. For anything farther than walking distance she took a bus or went with a friend.

"One of my friends will be picking us up, he should be just around the corner," Grams said looking around. "Right over there."

The man appeared to be close to Grams' age. He walked towards us giving Grams a hug. He smelled like cigar smoke, similar to the way my Papa used to smell. It was oddly comforting.

"Joe this is my grand daughter Melissa, I do believe you met her a few summers ago." Grams said sweetly.

He stuck his hand out for me to shake, "Yes, she was smaller then; kids grow so quickly now-a-days."

I half smiled and shook his hand, "Hi, Mr. Moore. How have you been?"

"Good Good," he said shaking his head, "My sincerest apologies for you lose my dear"

I shook my head as if to say thank you.

"Well why don't we get you lovely ladies home now."

Home? He was right. This was my new home. The words hit me hard. I just stood there motionless.

"You okay hun," Grams said, waving a hand in front of my face.

I tried to shake my head clear, "Umm yeah okay. I'm okay. We ready?"

Mr. Moore helped Grams carry her bags to his car. The ride 'home' would only be half and hour or so.

Every house on her street was covered in Christmas lights. Some were colored, others plain white resembling icicles. Grams smiled brightly at me. I returned the favor with little effort. This place looked magical, despite all that had happened recently I couldn't help but smile.

As we pulled up to her house I noticed Joe whispering to Grams, "I don't mind just let her rest"

"I'm so sorry Joe I have never missed one of your Christmas parties." Grams pouted.

"No worries, you take care of Melissa, that is what's important now," he said almost mirroring the pout Grams had.

Grams was taking me in. She could have left me to rot with one of my putrid aunts, but she didn't. I wasn't about to make her regret taking me in. I wasn't gonna sit and mop about this for the rest of my life. My parents wouldn't want me to live life this way. Maybe a party would do me some good.

"Um… Heeellllooo… I'm right here I can here you. Remember I'm young I got good ears! What kind of party are we going to?" I tried to sound enthusiastic.

"Oh it's a little Christmas gathering, nothing big or fancy. Just some friends and family." Joe said as the smile on his face returned.

"We don't have to go. I mean wouldn't you like to get some rest after all that's happened this week?"

"No… I don't mind," I half lied, "Is this gonna be like all people… ummm your age?"

"You mean old fogies?" Grams giggled "Absolutely not, do you remember Joe's grandson? He'll be there with some of his friends, they're about your age" Grams said with a smile that could melt your heart,

"Well then let's go. Do I have time to change?"

Grams, Joe and I grabbed the luggage and dropped them all in the living room. I carried one of my bags to the bathroom to look for something to wear. Flinging clothes all around, I finally found something suitable. I came our wearing a pair of black pants with a pyramid stud belt, a red baby doll tee that clung to my small frame, my black Hurley sneakers, and a black zip up hoodie. Nothing dressy about it, but hey at least it was red. My Grams had changed also. She was wearing a red dress with a pair of black high heels. I felt a little out of place now.

"Am I … ummm… under dressed for this?" I questioned. Starting to regret wanting to go to the party.

"No, no, no you're just fine the kids won't be dressed up, I just like to look good for these kind of things." Grams said smiling at Joe causing him to blush.

We hoped back in Joe's car. After just a few short minutes we were at Joe's son's house. Grams didn't usually dress up much, but I guess there was no harm in that.

Joe had a grandson the same age as me, which meant he would be in school with me after the holidays. That was another good reason to be here, I didn't want to start school with no friends.

**Author's note: Here's another chapter for you Harley! Again thank you for all your support. I have about 10 chapters right now. I will keep updating as long as you still like it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3…Our First Encounter**

**Melissa's POV**

As we walked through the door everyone turned to look as us. Grams and Joe said their hellos with me dragging at their heels. As I looked around I saw no one even remotely close to my age.

"Umm… Grams where's Joe's grandson?" I asked.

"Oh my goodness, silly me, come follow me," She giggled.

I sighed in relief.

We walked down the hallway to the last door. As Grams opened the door I could hear music blasting and kids talking.

"Careful for the stairs it's a little dark."

"Ok Grams. I can take it from here. Thanks!"

"If you need anything I'll be right down the hall"

"Ok." I said already walking down the stairs.

I was almost to the bottom of the stairs when everyone turned and looked at me. I felt a little like a fish in a bowl.

"Melissa, is that you?" Shannon questioned.

"Hey Shannon. How ya doin?"

"I didn't think you and Grams was coming by. I mean after all that's happened recently and whatnot I thought you would just sit at home and…" he trailed on.

I wasn't truly listening. I scanned the room. There were 5 boys including Shannon and 2 girls. They were all relatively about the same age. I turned my focus back to Shannon.

He was still talking hardly noticing I wasn't listening. "…so how are you? Oh yeah right never mind I think I know that answer."

I rolled my eyes a little. I couldn't think about all that happened, I couldn't break down here. That wouldn't be a very good impression on the first people I met on a new city.

One of the boys nudged Shannon a little. "So about an introduction" he said.

The boy's emerald green eyes caught mine I found it a little hard to stop staring back.

**Shannon's POV**

"Oh yeah right, this is Melissa. She's Barbara's granddaughter." I said pointing towards Melissa then pointed towards Jeff. "Melissa this is Jeff."

Melissa walked down the last few steps and closer to us. Jeff stuck out his hand as if to shake it, when she went to return the action he kissed her hand.

"Nice to meet to Mel." Jeff said flashing a bright smile.

Kelci walked over towards us. She punched Jeff in the shoulder and glared at Melissa.

She half waved, "Hi I'm Kelci, Jeff's girlfriend." Accentuating the girlfriend part

"So Shannon who's the rest of you friends?" Melissa questioned. Ignoring my cousin's rudeness.

We walked further in the basement turned living room. Over on the couch were my 3 friends sat.

I pointed down the line. "This is Matt, Jeff's older brother, that is Shane, and the last one on the couch is Joey."

They all looked up from the TV and waved, returning quickly to the racing game they we playing.

"Oh yeah and that fine little beauty over there is my girlfriend, Vanessa." I said then blew her a kiss.

Turning my attention back towards Melissa I asked, "So how long you gonna be 'round here for?"

"Umm… actually I'm movin' in with Grams."

"Oh… oh yeah… well that's ummm cool." I said, realizing that was a stupid question considering the circumstances.

The race must've ending in the game cause now all the boys were looking at us. The boys all moved over just a bit and Matt tapped the small spot beside him.

Melissa pointed to herself, as if asking if he was talking to her.

"Yeah you silly, come on take a seat. If you just got here from outta town I'm sure you need to rest right?" He smiled at her.

"Yeah I can do that."

She sat down next to Matt and I moved to the floor near my girlfriend.

"So whatcha playing?" Melissa asked.

"Oh just Grand Tourismo, wanna try?" Matt answered quickly, handing the controller her way.

"Not much for racing games, but thanks anyways."

The others played another race. Then Matt handed the controller over to me.

"You looked uncomfortable is that better?" Matt asked, as he placed his arm around her.

"Yes." Melissa said, almost in a whisper.

We all kept playing taking turns. At some point in time Melissa fell asleep on Matt.

**Author's Note Harley here is another Chapter for you before I head off to bed. Hope you still like it!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 … Naptime's Over

**Chapter 4 … Naptime's Over**

**Melissa's POV**

I didn't even make it through one more race. I was sleeping like a baby in Matt's arms. I hadn't slept much since the accident. Especially when I was in my old house. It must've been hours later when I woke up cause my neck was stiff. Matt immediately moved when I did.

"Sorry I feel asleep on you. I didn't drool did I?" I giggled a little. Drool? I don't drool what am I a dog? I need to think before I speak more often.

"Nope all dry, but thanks for the drool warning for the future." Matt smiled.

I could get lost in that smile.

I looked around the room for a clock, but alas no avail. Reaching in my pocket I remembered I left my cell phone at Grams' house.

"Matt do you know what time it is?" I said almost in a whisper.

"It is just a little after 11pm" he whispered back to me.

I had originally whispered to prevent distracting anyone from the game, but I think whispering looked suspicious. We had the entire group looking at us.

"Melissa?" I heard Grams shout.

Saved by the Grams! I walked over to the stairs and saw Grams sticking her head in the door.

"Joe's going to drive us home. Are you ready?"

"One sec Grams, be right there."

I said my goodbyes quickly and darted up the steps. Joe drove Grams and I home. As we got out of the car she kissed him quickly. I should've seen that coming.

Once we were inside she showed me to my new room. I was bigger than the one I had back 'home'. There was few dressers, a bookshelf, and a queen sized bed.

"Well my room is just across the hall if you need anything. Joe said we are more than welcome at his house tomorrow for dinner." Grams smiled.

I hadn't heard her this happy in so long.

"Ok Grams, just wake me in the morning."

She kissed my head and walked out of the room. I began to unpack some of my clothes, but soon got tired. I finished on of the bags, the rest I could easily leave for tomorrow. I threw on sweats and a tank then headed off to sleep.

**Author's Note: This is a very short chapter so I am posting 2. I could've made them both 1 chapter, but I like them better separate. I dunno I'm weird. Thank you for all your support Harley! And thanks to all the other readers!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5… The Party Continues Without Melissa**

**Jeff's POV**

I couldn't help thinking about Mel. She was beautiful. Chocolate brown eyes with hair that was the exact color match. She couldn't have been older than me, but she had the perfect curves already.

"Earth to Jeff do you want to play." Shannon was waving his hand in front of my face.

"No thanks all set right now."

"Probably afraid I'll whoop your ass again." Matt said to me.

I was in trouble with this girl. I had a girlfriend. She was my best friend's cousin. But there was just something about that girl that left me wanting to know more. She was so quiet. Hardly ever spoke, and yet I couldn't get my mind off of her.

"So what's the deal with Melissa?" Matt asked, aiming the question towards Shannon.

"Well I met her a few summers ago when she was staying with Barbs. According to what I heard from my Gramps her mom and dad were killed in a car crash a few weeks ago. Now she's living with Barbs." Shannon told us all.

I wanted more, but didn't want to make it look obvious.

"Oh that's a shitty story huh? So how old is she?" Matt shot another question at Shannon.

"Her birthday is like the week after mine. She's the same age as me."

Fourteen years old. That means she'll be a freshman at school with us. Only a one year difference between us. Kelci was only thirteen, only 2 years between us, but she was in middle school. The 2 year difference seemed a lot larger during the school year than it had in the summer.

"Hmm… a freshman. Cool she'll be in school with us. Anything else you know about her?" Matt continued with the questioning.

Did he like her? Was he interested? I thought he was just being nice with the whole arm around her thing because she seemed so uncomfortable here, but maybe there was more.

"Yeah she likes the color pink and chocolate ice cream and long walks on the beach." Shannon said jokingly. "I only met her a few times man I don't know her life story."

"Whatever reject. Let's play so I can kick your ass." Matt said kind of pissed off.

We kept playing and talking until almost midnight, waiting until our parents decided to head home. I wondered when I would see Melissa again.

**Author's Note: Like I said both of these chapters are short. Thanks again to everyone who is reading. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6… My First Christmas without my Parents

**Chapter 6… My First Christmas without my Parents**

**Melissa's POV**

I opened my eyes and looked around. At first I had forgotten where I was. Then I remember the last week. Here I sat in bed reliving everything. It was all my fault. I never should've pushed my father to take us on vacation. I began to cry.

"Hey sweetheart are you okay?" Grams said as she opened my door.

"Yeah I'll be fine, just thinking."

I wiped the tears from my face. I couldn't keep crying like this it wasn't good. I left my home to rid myself of those demons, and yet they followed me here.

"It's going to take you a little while to get past this, but I am here for you," Grams walked forward and kissed my forehead.

I began to cry again. "This is all my fault, if I never asked dad to take us on vacation here to see you they would still be alive."

Grams took my hand in hers. "No my dear, this is not your fault, you can't think that way. God has a plan for all of us."

"Sure Grams, sure." I doubted her God theory.

"Well just trust and believe that everything is going to turn out okay."

"Okay Grams." I shot her a smile.

"Well then how about something to eat, huh?"

"What time is it?" I wondered because I was still tired.

"Just past noon. Do you always sleep so late?"

"No, I guess I just haven't gotten enough sleep lately"

"Understandable. Well Joe came by to see how we were. He wanted to know if we would like to come over a little early for dinner, to help him finish cooking."

"Ok give me a few minutes, I'll be down shortly k?"

"Okay." Grams said then kissed me again and walked out of my room.

I took a few minutes to calm myself down. I wondered how often this man was going to be at our house. He seemed to make Grams happy so I didn't mind. I showered and then went to my room to change. I couldn't find my black hoodie. I must've left it at Shannon's last night. Just as I was about to leave my room I heard a knock.

"Melissa, can I come in?"

"Sure Grams."

She was dressed up again, a black frilly dress and heels.

"Grams you must really like him."

"Yes, I do." She paused for a moment. "I wanted to give you your Christmas present before we left."

She handed me a tiny box with a red ribbon. Inside was a silver necklace with a silver locket. One the front was a heart-shaped ruby, my birthstone. When I opened the locket there was a tiny picture on one side of me and my parents. I began to cry again.

"I didn't mean to upset you. I bought it a few months ago. I saw it and hoped you would like it."

"I love it Grams! Thank You!"

The heart felt gift meant mountains more to me now. I could carry a little piece of my parents with me wherever I went now.

"You're welcome sweetheart. You ready to go?"

"Yep, just one last thing" I said as I clasped the necklace around my neck.

It was about 2 o'clock now. We walked to Joe's house, he only lived two houses away. You could smell the food cooking even outside.

Grams and I set the table while Joe finished cooking. The table was set for 13. I didn't know how much family Joe had. Maybe a few sons and his grand children.

Grams went to help Joe finish dinner. I headed towards the living room and turned on the TV. The doorbell rang just as I sat down.

"Can you get the door?" Joe shouted from the kitchen.

I opened the door and his green eyes burned through me again. I shook it off and welcomed them in. Jeff, Matt and their dad walked in. Just as I shut the door there was a little knock. I opened the door again to see Shannon, his parents, Kelci, and her parents.

"Joe and Grams are in the kitchen, and the table is all set." I spoke to all of them.

The two sets of parents walked toward the kitchen while the kids walked towards the living room. I followed the rest of the kids, plopping myself onto a big chair.

After a few minutes Joe began walking towards the table with food, followed by the rest of the adults. The kids followed suit all taking sets around the table. We all sat and ate. Some exchanged gifts. Even I had some from Joe which I thought to be unnecessary, but I thanked him. Grams told me the locket wasn't my only gift and that she would take me shopping for whatever I needed before I started school. As everyone began to relax in front of the TV I asked Grams if I could go back home. She asked if I was feeling ok. I half lied, I was ok, but I just wanted to be alone. She handed me the house keys and I walked back.

**Matt's POV**

I quickly grabbed the hoodie Melissa had left behind last night and walked out of the house. Running after her I slowed as I came up behind her at the door as she fumbled around with her keys. Just as I was about to speak she punched me.

"What was that for?" I screamed.

"You scared the living hell out of me! What do you want?" she spit back.

"You forgot you sweatshirt last night. Thought you might want it back."

I threw the sweatshirt in her face and walked away. Maybe she didn't like me back. I was hoping by following her I would get a second alone to talk to her. It was obvious she wanted to be alone. Maybe I over reacted a little.

**Author's Note: This chapter is a little bit longer. Hope you all enjoy. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7… All is Forgiven

**Chapter 7… All is Forgiven**

**Melissa's POV**

What a jerk! He scares me half to death and he has the balls to give me an attitude. I don't fucking think so!

"HEY!" I yelled as loud as my cold body allowed me to.

He turned to face me, but stood expressionless.

"What's with the attitude Matt?" I tried to hold my attitude back as much as possible.

"My attitude? Look whose calling the kettle black!"

I didn't even know what to say. I had know this kid for less than 24 hours and we were already going head to head.

"Sorry Matt." I had nothing else to say.

"No biggie." he said and flashed me a gorgeous smile.

How can we go toe to toe ready to jump at each other and then it all of a sudden be completely calm? I don't get it! But I am happy to not have an enemy in this boy already.

"You know if you need to talk about… well anything, I make a real good listener." He spoke so sweetly.

"No… I… ummm… actually yeah kinda…I mean you don't mind?" I was real nervous. I didn't want to talk about all of this. I wanted to pretend it was all a dream, but that wasn't working.

"My mom died a few years back and it helped me to have a friend to talk to. I can be a good friend if you give me the chance."

Maybe this is what I needed. Someone to talk to. Someone that's been through a similar situation. As I began to think about everything I wanted to say I started crying. Matt held me close and let me cry on his shoulder.

After a few minutes we sat on the porch steps. He had his arm around me as I melted into his large frame. As I went to speak I heard footsteps running down the street. As the sound got closer I could tell it was Jeff. When he was finally just a few steps in front of us he finally stopped.

**Jeff's POV**

"Are you guys ok?" I asked them both. I could tell Melissa had been crying.

"Yeah I just kinda broke down about my parents and everything and Matt let me borrow his shoulder." She smiled a million dollar smile.

"If you need to talk I make a really great listener." I promised her.

I wanted to be her shoulder to cry on. I wanted to hold her close.

"Well why don't we all talk. I mean both you and Matt went through similar circumstances as me. You guys can both help."

We sat on her porch for about an hour when Grams got home. She told us to get in from the cold. She called Joe's house to tell our dad to pick us up on his way home. Grams brought us hot cocoa and retreated upstairs to give us some privacy.

The three of us quickly became best friends in the couple of hours we spent together. We shared our tragedies and beliefs. She was more amazing than I could've imagined.

**Author's Note: Let me know what you guys think. Who was Melissa talking about originally when she said she needed 'him' back. Is it Jeff or Matt? Let me know who you think. Thanks everyone who's reading! And thanks especially to Harley!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8** **…****New School, New Friends?**

**Melissa's POV**

The past week at Grams flew by. We went shopping for some new clothes and a few things for my new room. Mostly I just rearranged my room to my liking and got used to my new surroundings. New Year's Eve I declined Grams' invite to another party, although I thought Jeff and Matt were awesome friends I just needed sometime to grieve. We talked on the phone about once a day, just real quick to check in, but they were understanding in giving me some space.

Today was the first day back to school after winter break. My first day in a new school. Grams accompanied me to school in the morning, meeting with the principal. Mrs. Kelly seemed nice enough. She gave me my schedule and a quick tour of the school. Once we were all done, she walked me to my first class to help explain my tardiness.

As I walked in the room everyone stared at me. This fish in a bowl feeling never stopped annoying me. The teacher introduced me as I took a seat.

In my old school I was an above average student to say the least. Not a trouble maker or a party girl. I mainly preferred to be alone, because I didn't like girl drama and hanging out with the boys made everyone start rumors.

The first 2 periods went by fairly quickly. Next on my schedule was lunch. I felt like cafeterias were designed to make people 'know their role.' The jocks with the jocks, the geeks with the geeks, so on and so forth. When I walked through the door I scanned the room for an empty table, but no such luck.

"MELISSA!" Shannon shouted, waving at me so violently I thought his arm might fall off.

I walked toward him to see all his friends minus Kelci, which made me happy. I took the empty seat between Jeff and Matt and listened to the conversation. The boys were talking about wrestling while the girls rolled their eyes.

"I don't see how you enjoy that stuff. It's just uhh so barbaric!" Vanessa said with such disgust.

It was girls like her I didn't like. The holier-than-thou attitude. Vanessa and Kelci were the best of friends. Like two peas in a bitchy pod.

"I think it's cool!" I said, speaking for the first time since I sat down. "My Dad took me to a show at The Garden back in Mass. it was a lot of fun."

"Now that's what I'm talking about." Matt said smiling.

The conversation turned into a debate with the girls against the boys, except for me who was on the guys' side. Soon enough the bell rang and we all left the cafeteria.

Almost to my next class someone ran into me, causing me to fall back with all my books scattered around me. Just as I went to pick up my last book someone bent down and picked it up. I was locked again in those green eyes.

**Jeff's POV**

"You okay?" I said, helping her to her feet.

"Yea, thanks for the hand." she said, grabbing the book from my hand and turning away.

I grabbed her arm spinning her back towards me. "The crew is all coming to my house after school. Would you like to join us?"

"Umm… sure I just… ummm… have to tell my Grams" she stuttered.

"Ok we can stop there on the way home, sound good?"

The bell rang for our next period. She nodded my head and ran to her class.

My last two classes flew by. I was excited for then end of the day to see Melissa again. I ran outside to meet up with the crew. Stopping just outside the door I wait for Melissa. As she walked out she had tears in her eyes.

"Are you that happy to see me?" I said with trying to make her laugh. I didn't know why she was crying but I wanted to cheer her up.

"Ha Ha Ha. Real funny. It's cold out here." She said wiping her eyes. "So where's everyone else smart ass?" She said in a sarcastic tone.

"We all meet up after school over there."

I pointed to a small tree where a few of my friends we already waiting. After a few minutes everyone grouped together as we began walking home.

**Author'e Note: Please review I want to know how I'm doing. Harley Jeffro is my fav too, but Matt and Melissa might look cute together. We'll see what happens. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9… After School Activities**

**Matt's POV**

We all walked to Barbs' house so Melissa could drop off her backpack. I couldn't help but watch her as she swayed her tiny hips back and forth. She was beautiful, but after everything that had happened recently I know she needed some space. She was in the house for a short minute then came out and hoped off the steps. She rejoined us as we walked towards my house.

After another few minutes of walking we stopped outside the house my dad, Jeff and I lived. We headed inside, where my father greeted everyone. We walked down to the basement door where we all hung out in the winter. During the summer we all preferred to be outside in my large back yard.

There were 2 old couches, a few chairs and a TV. Everyone sat down and began chatting about their day and other things. When Kelci showed up the conversation changed to what everyone wanted to do for the night. We all threw around different ideas. In the end the guys decided on playing a video game and the girls moved to the other side of the room and began talking again. Melissa just watched us play, every once and a while we offered her a turn but she declined.

"So what do you to do for fun?" I asked Melissa. We had talked about the bad times in our life, but I would like to get to know the good too.

She started twirling her hair, then in a valley girl tone said, "Well I like to go to the mall, I love shopping and painting my nails, you know."

Then she pointed her fingers at her head like a gun and rolled her eyes as she glared at the girls on the other side of the room.

"Seriously though," she looked back at me, "I like to play sports, staying in shape is real important to me. I'm big into music and art too."

"Aww too bad you ain't a real girl I thought we could all have a sleepover and braid each other's hair." Kelci said sarcastically.

The two girls locked in a staring contest. This could be interesting. Kelci didn't let many girls near us guys. She hated all the girls we dated and basically tried to intimidate all of them to leave. Most girls would just go away to avoid conflict with her. Vanessa was one of Kelci's friends which made things easy on Shannon. I never understood why Jeff or Shannon dated these girls.

"Back of Kelci." Jeff said.

Kelci's stare quickly changed direction. Jeff never stood up against her. What was going on here? Maybe he liked Melissa or maybe he was just starting to realize how annoying Kelci was.

"Oh cool out Jeffrey I was just kidding" Kelci tried to act sweet.

"Kelci come upstairs with me." Jeff said sounding irritated.

"Okay." Kelci said bubbly, ignorant to the annoyance in Jeff's voice.

We couldn't hear what they were saying clearly but they were both yelling. That continued for a few more minutes. Then the door opened. Jeff came back downstairs alone.

"What happened?" Vanessa asked.

"She left!" Jeff said, almost smiling.

"WHY?" Vanessa yelled.

"Because I told her if she couldn't be nice to my friend Melissa then she should leave."

"I'm leaving to then! You comin' Shan?" She asked.

"No thanks I'm good." Shannon continued playing the game on the screen.

"Shannon let's go I'm leaving." Vanessa yelled at him.

"I SAID NO! THESE ARE MY FRIENDS AND I'M NOT LEAVING THEM BECAUSE YOU WANT TO." Shannon yelled back at her.

"If I leave and you're not with me then I'm not coming back, not today not ever! " She threatened him.

"I'm not coming and if you want to break up with me because of this then so be it!"

"Shannon Kelci is your cousin and I am your girlfriend so LET'S GO!" Vanessa screamed. She was pushing Shannon's buttons and if she didn't back off he was going to lose his cool.

"Kelci is my cousin and I can't change that, but I don't have to like her. And if you don't like it then you don't have to be my girlfriend!"

Vanessa didn't bother to respond. She simply ran up the stairs and left.

**Melissa's POV**

I was now the only girl in the basement. Not that it bothered me, but I knew the rumors would start soon. Especially after pissing off Kelci and Vanessa like that.

"Are things always so… ummm interesting around here?" I asked looking around the room.

"Actually things are very entertaining around here." Jeff said. "And I'm sure with you around it's gonna get even better!"

I don't know if that was a good thing or not. I looked over at the clock. It was just short of 5:30. I said my goodbyes to the crew and headed towards Joe's house.

**Author's Note: I have a few more chapters done right now so I will post another. Hope you are all enjoying it. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10… ****The Heart May Freeze or It Can burn**

**Shannon's POV**

The past few weeks were horrible. Day after day the same damn thing! Wake up, school, over to the Hardy house, constant bickering with the girls, home before dark, sleep. Set myself into rinse and repeat mode.

As much as I hoped Kelci and Vanessa had taken the hint and left us alone, they apparently weren't that smart. Neither I nor Jeff could find an easy was to break up with them, considering Kelci was my cousin and Vanessa was her best friend. We needed to come up with a way to get rid of them soon because we couldn't deal with them any longer.

Today had a spark of heat in the air. We were at Jeff and Matt's house carrying the same old routine as always, but something had us all wound up.

"Maybe it's cabin fever" I believe this was a legitimate reason. We were all going stir crazy.

"Let's go outside then it's not too cold." Melissa spoke up. She was very quiet when the other girls were around. I think she felt like she was the cause for the fighting between couples, but she wasn't.

"Are you stupid? The cold is so not good for your skin" Kelci scoffed.

"Why are you always so rude to me? I have never even done anything to you! What is your problem?" Melissa gradually got louder.

I was definitely sure it was cabin fever now. Melissa was never like this.

"MY problem? Are you serious right now? My problem is the fact that I see the way you look at my boyfriend and…"

Melissa interrupted her. "The way I look at him? How do I look at him? Please do tell me?"

"Like he's a god damn freaking piece of meat, I mean come on now I am right here. I do have eyes I can see the way the two of you…"

This time Jeff interrupted her. "The way the two of us look at each other?"

"Oh please Jeff you know what I'm talking about. You want her; I can see it in your god damn eyes! And for the life of me I don't see why! And her well…"

This time it wasn't words interrupting Kelci, it was a nice right hook. Melissa punched the girl right in her fat mouth. I should've cared, she was my cousin and all, but I just laughed. In all honesty all of us laughed aside from Kelci and Vanessa.

"What the hell Shannon that was not funny!" Vanessa yelled at me.

"Yeah I know it wasn't," I laughed even harder, "It was freaking hilarious!"

"SHANNON!" both Kelci and Vanessa screamed at me.

"Oh get over it she had it coming for years now!" Jeff said to the two of them.

"Get out of my house the both of you! Kelci we are over! If you can't get around the fact that me and Melissa are friends then I definitely don't want you as a girlfriend or a friend either."

Kelci stood there mouth wide open in shock. Now it was my turn.

I focused my attention to Kelic, "The only reason I've been nice to you for so long was because you're my cousin, but I give up. You are so annoying and just down right a bitch."

"Sha…" I didn't even let Vanessa say one word.

"Vanessa you've obviously hung around Kelci too much because you have become just like her. We are over! I don't want to see either one of you, unless family demands it!" I spoke my peace and turned away.

I could hear that both girls were now crying. It sounds heartless, but I couldn't have cared less.

"You guys can leave any time now!" I heard Jeff say. A few seconds later the door slammed.

"You guys didn't have to… I mean I punched … I'm really sorry." We all looked at Melissa.

"Melis," Jeff began to speak, but the second he saw Melissa beginning to cry he ran over to her.

**Jeff's POV**

All it took was one single tear. To see I was partial cause to that tear my heart broke. I ran over to her and held her in my arms. Kelci's tears had almost fueled the fire inside of me because I knew aside from the pain from the punch she received her tears were fake. But Melissa, her pain made me feel cold inside.

"Babygirl it's ok." I whispered in her ear. Her tears stopped and her breathing calmed.

"I'm sorry," she looked into my eyes, "I never should have…"

"Melissa you did nothing wrong. Please don't apologize. All you did was quicken the process. I was going to break up with her soon enough" I smiled at her.

"Promise? No hard feelings?"

"I promise!" how could I ever have hard feelings against this girl?

"That was one hell of a right hook," Matt said, "where'd you learn that from?"

We were all laughing again.

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing. Harley this Chapter was for you I know how much you hated those 2 girls! I will post another Chapter later today if you guys review! Thanks!! xoxo Melissa **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11… Wild and Untamed

**Chapter 11… Wild and Untamed**

**Jeff's POV**

**May 1994**

After Shannon and I broke up with our significant others things got easier. We no longer had to worry about what they thought. Shannon felt a little bad at first because Kelci was his cousin, but even he realized what a wench she could be sometimes.

It had been a couple of months since we had broken up. So I had already set my eyes on a much better girl for me. The more often I hung out around Melissa I realized how much we had in common. We both loved the same kinds of music, loved the outdoors, and most of all we both loved taking things to the extreme.

It was warm enough outside now that we all hung out in my backyard after school. We all wrestled in the mock ring that Matt and I had made. Melissa was better than half of the guys we had wrestle with us. She mainly wrestled the guys because any of the girls that came around only came to watch.

Matt was in the ring right now with Melissa. I hated watching him wrestle her with his hands all over her. I knew that he liked her. He had asked her on a date a few weeks ago, but she declined. She said she just wanted to be friends. I hoped that meant she liked someone else. Maybe me?

As the match came to an end with Melissa winning I handed her a towel and a bottle of water.

"You were great out there!" I said gleaming.

"I was ok. I should've gone for the frog splash." Melissa said, there was a hint of disappointment in her voice.

I was taking my shot here. "I was… ummm…a…" Now or never let's go moron spit it out. "Wanna go somewhere with me?"

"Where?" Melissa said speaking so casually.

"I was thinking Friday night, maybe like a movie or something?"

"Oh you meant like a DATE?" the word date was louder then the rest of her sentence. Now everyone was staring at us. I just nodded my head.

"I… ummm… Jeff I don't date. I said no to your brother and the same goes to you. We're all friends here right? Just because I'm a girl shouldn't make anything different. From now on all of you just think of me as another guy." Melissa was pissed off. She stormed off walking into the house. A few minutes later she came out and asked who the next challenge was, like nothing had happened.

Maybe she didn't like me, maybe there was someone else. She just saw us all as friends like she said. What ever the reason is I was not going to screw our friendship up. If she didn't want to date me then fine, but I was still going to be her friend.

**Melissa's POV**

What was it with these boys? I've wrestled with them, sweat with them, even burped with them, and they want to date me? This was crazy. Matt asked me out and now Jeff! I needed to stop them. Unfortunately my heart was breaking at the same time. I loved them as friends, any one of these boys could probably make me happy as their girlfriend, but that just wasn't what I was looking for. How could I ever get involved romantically with any of these guys without them seeing my vulnerable side? I still cry myself to sleep every night since my parents died.

I tried to let all those thoughts go as I got back into the ring. I challenged anyone who thought they could beat me. Fat chance of any of them beating me right now.

**Author's Note: A shorter Chapter for now. Hope you all enjoy, I am trying o make everything perfect for what I want to happen in the future to be right. Thanks to all the readers!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12… Time Flies When You're Having Fun**

**Jeff's POV**

**May 7****th**** 1994**

The school year had flown by. Matt was getting ready for the OMEGA (Organization of Modern Extreme Grappling Arts) promotions this summer. The whole crew would join in including Melissa.

Nothing changed between all of us since her outburst. I still liked her, but I hid that. She was just one of the guys.

Matt was a senior this year. He was getting ready for his Senior Prom tonight. Initially he had wanted to take Melissa as his date; she would have looked stunning in a prom dress. However after her blow out a few months ago he didn't even bother to ask. He was taking a girl in his class, she was pretty, but Melissa was beautiful!

As much as I wished Melissa was my girlfriend, not just my friend, I didn't mind as long as she was in my life. She took care of all us guys like a mother almost, especially Matt and I. Our mother had passed away years ago when I was only 9. It was nice to have some one around to help us with things. Melissa taught Matt to sew our wrestling attire; she tended to our injuries, and most of all she was always there to help with our girl problems. Matt had asked her to stop by before he left for prom.

Melissa never let anyone down, she showed up with gel for Matt's hair and pins incase his pants needed a hem. She tied his tie, folded his handkerchief for his pocket and fixed his hair perfectly. With a kiss on the cheek Matt was out the door to pick up his date. Leaving just Melissa and I to be alone.

"Would you like to go for a swim?" I asked her casually. It wasn't out of the norm for us to swim together, but normally there was more of us.

"Sure, let me grab my suit." She smiled. "Be back in a few."

"I'll go for the walk with you."

We walked to her and Barbs' house. Not a word exchanged between us the entire time. I sat on the couch while she went upstairs to suit up. She walked back down wearing a black bikini with silver skulls scattered all over. This was the first time I had seen her without shorts over her bathing suit. I was in complete awe.

"You ready skittles?" she asked me.

"Uhh huh." was all that managed to escape from my mouth.

She threw her large towel around her to cover her practically naked body. We made the walk back towards my house near where the small pond was located. I stared at the ground to stop myself from staring at her beautiful physique. I could hardly control myself.

The pond was silent. Not a soul in site. The sun was just about setting. Melissa removed her towel and walked in the water. Her skin glistened in the orange / red sun. I followed her in the water seconds after. I wanted to speak but the lump in my throat was far too large. I just stood there taking this moment in. She was drop dead gorgeous!

"You okay over there dorkzilla?" She said splashing water in my face.

I swam under the water and pulled her under. This turned into an all out war between the two of us. Back and forth pushing and pulling each other under the water. After about ten minutes I decided to play a prank on her. Just as she was going to push me under I took in a deep breathe. I stood under the water, not fighting to get up. After about a minute she noticed and started pulling me to the surface.

She began yelling, "Jeffery Nero breathe!" She began to cry, "Come on not you too."

I opened my eyes. "I'm sorry Mel I didn't mean to scare you." The anger in her eyes looked like she just might drown me for real.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" She screamed. I knew she was pissed because she hardly ever raised her voice.

She began swimming to shore. I grabbed her and made her look at me.

"Please don't hate me Mel, please I'm so sorry!" I made a pout, hoping she would see how truly sorry I was.

Her scowl calmed and she just stared at me. I honestly think she may just drown me.

**Melissa's POV**

How could he do that to me? I thought I was going to lose him like I had my parents. I thought I was cursed to never be happy. I was so angry at him right now. I wanted to drown him for real this time, but as I stared at those emerald green eyes I lost my anger. We just sat there and stared at each other, neither one of us capable of looking away.

"Mel, I really mean it I'm sorry." He apologized again will remorse in his eyes.

I started walking towards the shore. I could hear him following me. I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around myself. He slowly inched toward me waiting for me to yell. I wanted to but I couldn't. I was so scared. I thought I was going to lose him just like everyone else in my life that I loved.

"I'm super sorry Mel." He came over and wrapped him arms around me into a hug.

"Your forgiven." How could I not forgive him? I wasn't mad.

"Do you wanna head back to my house for a little while?" he said, being ever so cautious with every word he spoke.

"Sure," I smiled my evil smile. "On one condition."

"And what's that?"

I hoped on his back. "Piggy back. I don't wanna walk"

He agreed and began walking home with me on his back. I held on tight, his warm skin on mine was comforting. The walk back to his house was only about 5 minutes long. We agreed to just go back to his house and hang out. I wanted to wait for Matt to come home from prom.

**Author's Note: I know that May 7****th**** is a little early for a prom, but that date needs to coincide with some other things that I'm basing on real life dates. Hope you all enjoy! Thanks for reading! xoxo Melissa**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13… This Awkward Love Triangle**

**Jeff's POV**

Once we got back to my house we were both pretty exhausted. We decided to put on the TV and just relax on the couch. As night came it started to get cooler so I gave Melissa some clothes to put on. We grabbed a blanket and shared the warmth it provided on the couch. Soon enough she was sleeping, cuddling close to me. I closed my eyes and breathed her in.

I don't remember falling asleep, but when I woke up she was gone. I was too tired to move to bed to I decided to fall back to sleep where I was.

**Melissa's POV**

I woke up in Jeff's arms and looked at the time. It was just a few minutes before midnight. I sat up and moved towards the bathroom. When I came out of the bathroom down the hall I could see there was a shadow walking towards me. It was much to large to be Jeff. As I got closer I could see the smile of my 'big brother' Matt.

"Hey sweetheart," he whispered inches away from me, "what are you doing here so late?"

"Well… I fell asleep in the couch watching TV."

"You look tired, let me drive you home I don't want you walking at this time of the night" he spoke so sweetly, and then grabbed a hold of me with his large arms.

My tiny frame melted into him. Like we were puzzle pieces, made to fit perfectly together like this. I felt so bad thinking like this. I knew that Matt and Jeff both had feelings for me, and in all honesty I loved then both in different ways. Both boys were such a huge part of my life.

Matt was my 'big brother', he was always there for me when I needed someone. Matt always looked out for me. She always made sure I was as happy as possible. I knew how much he cared for me. It was pure, genuine and unconditional, like I had never felt before.

Jeff was like a drug to me. When we were apart I craved for him, and even when we were together I wanted more. We were so much alike it often scared me. He understood what I was thinking and feeling without ever having to say a word.

I would be lost without either one of these boys. I couldn't choose between them. I couldn't risk hurting either one. I know it sounds selfish but I wanted both of them.

"If you want you can crash here tonight, just give Grams a call so she don't worry about you."

"Actually I already did that." Gil said, causing me to almost jump out of my own skin.

"Umm… thanks." I said, still whispering hoping not to wake Jeff.

"It was getting late and I didn't want Grams to worry. I told her you were sleeping on the couch; she said to just let you be and come home in the morning."

Gil was like a father to me. Since the boys and I had become such close, there was hardly a day that went by that I wasn't here.

"Thanks Gil, you're a lifesaver!" I smiled at the old man.

"Goodnight kids, I'm off to bed." He hugged us both and walked back into the darkness of the hall he came from.

Matt and I walked over to the couch where Jeff was still sleeping. Matt grabbed a blanket that was lying over the chair and covered himself while I went back under the blanket with Jeff. I tried to sleep sitting up straight to refrain from cuddling with either brother. I was now not only emotionally, but physically stuck between the 2 brothers.

Hours later the sun leaked through the window. I woke up cuddled up with Matt and Jeff was in turn cuddled up to me. I was in the middle of a hardy sandwich. I tried to wiggle my way from in between them, but ended up waking the both of them.

"Good morning boys!" I said in an unusually perky tone.

I gave them both a kiss on the cheek. "Gotta run home to Grams, I'll call you later!"

I ran out the door and up the street to my home.

**Author's Note: Here's another Chapter since I won't be able to post at all this weekend. Hope you all have a great weekend! Thanks for reading! XOXO Melissa**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14… Please Come Back Home**

**Shannon's POV**

**May 10****th**** 1994**

Matt had called me telling me to cover for Jeff in school today. There was only about a month left of school it's not like he would get into that much trouble. I asked him what was going on and he explained briefly before rushing me off the phone. When Melissa asked me where Jeff was I told her he was sick. I didn't want to make Melissa worry about the boys taking off for the day. Thankfully school went by quickly. I walked Melissa home after school and decided I needed to tell her something so she didn't blow my friends' cover.

"Melissa, Jeff's not sick he…"

She quickly interrupted me. "Is he ok? I should call him and…"

"No, you can't…"

She interrupted me again reaching for the phone she began to speak, "Like hell I can't he's my best friend and…" I grabbed the phone out of her hand and put it on the receiver.

I needed to get whatever I knew out without any interruptions. "Melissa just shut up for one second and let me talk ok. Matt called me this morning and told me to cover for him and Jeff. They met a man at one of our OMEGA shows who works for the WWF and he thinks he can get them some work at the house shows."

She just sat there and looked at me. I knew she was upset and I didn't know what to say to make her feel better.

"Why… why didn't they tell me?" she looked like she was going to cry.

"Melissa I know they were in a rush this morning and well I've been friends with them for a really long time and…I'm sorry" I apologized, not because I had done something wrong, but because I knew she felt like second best.

"You have nothing to apologize for Shannon. You're right you've been friends with them a lot longer than I have." She looked like she wanted to cry, but I knew she wouldn't in front of me.

"So you wanna go swimming or something?" I tried to change the subject.

"No thanks, I actually just wanna go lay down I don't feel very good and…" she began to make excuses. I knew she wanted to be alone.

"Oh ok well if you need anything give me a call, if I hear from Matt or Jeff I'll tell them to call you." I gave her a quick hug and began walking home.

**Melissa's POV**

I knew Shannon, Jeff and Matt had been friends for a long time, but I thought I was part of that friendship now. Why didn't they call me too?

I went up to my room and turned on my stereo. Putting in a CD Matt had bought me for my birthday I threw myself on my bed and began to cry.

_We chase misprinted lies_

_We face the path of time_

_And yet I fight_

_And yet I fight_

_This battle all alone_

_No one to cry to_

_No place to call home_

_Oooh...Oooh..._

_Oooh...Oooh..._

_My gift of self is raped_

_My privacy is raked_

_And yet I find_

_And yet I find_

_Repeating in my head_

_If I can't be my own_

_I'd feel better dead_

_Oooh...Oooh..._

_Oooh...Oooh..._

As I listened to those lines everything sunk in. If Jeff and Matt started working in the house shows as jobbers for the WWF I knew nothing would stop them in long run from working there. They would leave me just like my parents left me. Only this time it was their choice to leave me.

I couldn't listen to music any longer; it would just make me more depressed. I got up and shut off the stereo. I walked downstairs and turned on the TV. After a few minutes of watching I must've fallen asleep.

I was woken up by the sound of the phone ringing. I didn't recognize the number, but answered the call anyways.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Mel its Jeff." His voice sounded strained, like he was in pain.

"Hey Jeffro, where are you?"

"We're on our way home from Charlotte." He said like I should have known.

"Jeff why didn't you call me? I was worried." I held back my tears.

"Mel I was just in such a rush this morning, plus I figured that Shannon would've told you. I'm sorry you worried baby girl." He apologized. I knew he was sorry when he called me baby girl; he always used that nickname when I was mad at him.

"Yeah Shannon told me. Anyways, are you ok? Did you have fun?"

"I had a blast Mel it was amazing! I wish you would've been there!" he could hardly hold in his excitement.

"I wish I was too Jeffy. How much longer til you guys are home?" I couldn't stay mad at my boys no matter what happened.

"Soon, like a half hour or so. I'll come by your house as soon as we get there ok?"

"Ok see you soon." I said then hung up.

I jumped in the shower and quickly changed. It was about 10pm and Grams was already fast asleep. I wrote her a note letting her know I was at the Hardy's and placed it on her dresser. Sitting back on the couch I put the TV on low and waited to Jeff to come get me.

**Author's Note: Sorry for not posting a chapter sooner, work has been nuts today. But here ya go, hope you enjoy! OH and thanks to one of the best songs EVER!! Alice in Chains – Nutshell.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15… The Boys are Back in Town**

**Matt's POV**

Tonight had been one of the most awesome nights of my life, second to only the night I fell asleep with Melissa securely in my grip. I knew I loved that girl, but if she wouldn't love me back I would be content with just being in her life any way I could.

The second we arrived home Jeff and I threw our bags in the lawn and sprinted up the street to Melissa's house. Knocking on the front door to keep from waking Grams, Melissa quickly answered. We both grabbed her and hugged her close until she began screaming.

"Need to breathe here boys!"

The three of us walked back to our house and sat down on the couch. Instantly Jeff and I were talking so fast about our night and all the amazing people we met I'm sure it made was just a blur to Melissa, but she smiled and nodded every so often showing us her undivided attention. After about an hour of us talking we finally gave her head a break and stopped talking. We turned on the TV and clicked over to one of the music channels.

Jeff was exhausted and began to nod off, but I was wide awake. Melissa and I moved towards the backyard where it was a little cooler. Lying on our mock ring I had bought for the shows she began to talk to me.

"Matt… I'm… scared." she spoke softly and began to cry.

I grabbed her in my arms and held her tight. Seeing her cry broke my heart.

"What are you afraid of sweetheart?"

"I don't… I mean you and Jeff I know you guys… I don't want to get left behind." She looked me straight in the eyes and I could see her fear.

"I promise you I will never leave you behind." I meant that with all my heart.

"Matt, you and Jeff have a great opportunity with this guy to live your dreams. I don't want you to give all that up because of me. Just promise that you won't forget me ok?"

"Melissa, I will never forget you no matter what ok." How could I ever forget her? She's by best friend.

"Ok." She said and then placed her head on my chest. I could feel her warm breathe on my skin. It calmed me down. I could tell she was asleep so I closed my eyes and began to drift off with her.

I woke up a few hours later. It must have only been about 4 am because the sun was just barely coming up. I picked Melissa up and carried her into the house. Placing her gently on the couch beside Jeff I walked to the bathroom to shower.

**Jeff's POV**

I had woken up and noticed both Matt and Melissa were no longer near me. I saw them clinging to each other closely on out wrestling ring. I knew he loved her, but I did to. I went back to the couch trying to fall back asleep, but all I could think of was Melissa. Then like magic she was beside me, curled up on the couch near me. I held her close and breathed her in. She had the sweetest scent. I fell back asleep knowing my Melissa was right beside me.

When I woke up she was gone again. I thought it may have been a dream, but her scent still lingered on the blanket we had shared.

"You gonna get dressed for school?" Matt asked me.

Matt was all done with school. Seniors ended the school year almost a month ahead of the rest of us.

"Yeah, I'll get dressed in one second."

"Don't be late for school!" he said sternly to me.

Matt was a good big brother, he always looked out for me.

"Ok I'm going right now." I said. Getting dressed quickly I ran out the door and headed up the street to Melissa's house.

She was sitting on the porch waiting for me. We began heading towards school, only stopping once by Shannon's house to pick him up. The second he ran outside the questions started about the day before. I told him the whole story like I had to Melissa last night.

"That's so cool! Are you gonna be on TV?" That was a question I never really thought about.

"Actually to tell you the truth I really don't know."

"When are you going to go again?" Another question I didn't know the answer to.

"Don't know. I have to ask Matt I guess."

When we got to school it was like any other day. Boring. The walk home was quiet. I felt like there was something wrong with Melissa, but I knew better than to ask. When there was something wrong she would tell me eventually and if I asked she just got quieter.

The days went on like this for the next few weeks. Matt and I took a lot of days off to go and wrestle in house shows for the WWF. Every night we came home Melissa was more quiet. She began spending a lot of time away from us.

**Authors Note: Here's another chapter for you guys! Hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading! Please review!! xoxo Melissa**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16… I'll Be Gone Before You Wake**

**Shannon's POV**

**May 24****th**** 1994**

Melissa spent less and less time around us guys. It was weird without her around. She had become such a solid part of our group. Matt and Jeff were off at another show tonight, but this time it was a live show that would be broadcast on TV.

I invited Melissa over my house to watch the show with me. She came but was definitely not herself. It seemed that the more time Matt and Jeff spent away the more Melissa closed herself off from everyone.

We watched the match Jeff was in. I could see her jump every time it looked like he may get hurt. The match was short and Jeff lost, obviously that was his job. Matt and Jeff just got in the ring to be thrown around and lose to make the superstar look good.

Moments after the match Melissa said she needed to go home. I didn't ask any questions I let her leave.

**Melissa's POV**

I couldn't do this anymore. I couldn't keep leaving myself open to just keep getting hurt. No one I ever cared about stuck around. My parents left me, now Jeff and Matt were too. I would leave them before they could leave me.

When I got home from Shannon's house I told Grams I wanted to go back to Massachusettes for the summer. I called one of my aunt's and asked if I could stay with her for a month or so. When she agreed I asked Grams to book me a flight ASAP back to my old home. I would miss the week of school, but it didn't matter to me.

Tomorrow I would be on a flight back to Massachusetts. Away from all the people I cared about. I wasn't going to sit back and watch them all leave me all alone. I packed a few bags and went to sleep. The sooner I fell asleep the sooner I would be gone.

The next morning Grams and Joe drove me to the airport. I asked Grams to tell everyone where I was, but not how to contact me. We said our goodbyes and then I boarded the plane. I cried almost the entire flight, but I knew it was something I needed to do. When the plane landed I was a million miles away from my boys. My heart felt empty, but at least I no longer had to worry about when was the last time they would say goodbye to me. I never had to say goodbye to them again.

**Matt's POV**

When we got back from the show we were all so excited. We were told that as long as we kept coming back for more that there would be work for us. We had made our in.

The second we walked in the house we called Melissa, but Grams said she was sleeping. We called Shannon and he told us of her odd behavior. I knew that there had been something wrong with Melissa, but she just kept locking us out. I didn't know how to make her let us in. Jeff and I both decided we should go over to her house tomorrow and try to talk to her. I agreed, so we both showered and attempted to sleep.

We woke up later then we had hoped. It was already almost noon when we woke up. We both got dressed quickly and ran over to Melissa's house. What we found out when we got there broke my heart.

"I'm sorry boys she took a flight this morning back to Massachusetts. She decided she needed to see the rest of her family for the summer." Grams tried to hide the pain in her voice. I knew that Grams and Melissa had become close, not to mention Melissa was all the family Grams had left.

"Do you have a phone number we can call her at?" I asked Grams. If we couldn't talk to her face to face, then over the phone would have to do.

"No, sorry Matt, but I don't" I knew something was extremely wrong in the situation, but I didn't push. I knew that whatever was wrong with Melissa that Grams would keep secret from us is Melissa asked her to.

"Ok, well when you talk to her please ask her to call us ok."

"Ok will do."

With that said we walked back home. Jeff didn't say a word the entire time.

**Author's Note: Sorry this is kind of a shorter chapter. I will make sure to post an extra chapter today to make up for that. Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing. xoxo Melissa**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17… The Summer Comes to an End**

**Jeff's POV**

The summer was almost over and we hadn't heard from Melissa the entire time. I checked in with Grams at least once a week to see if she had called. Grams told me that Melissa was doing fine and that she was just busy. I was heart broken. I didn't understand how Melissa could just up and leave and not call me. Matt was just as heart broken as I was. We tried to keep busy. We went to more and more shows for the WWF. When we were home we both just moped around the house. I wondered if Melissa would be coming back in time for school. It was my senior year and I hoped Melissa would be around to make it special for me. School would be starting in a few days, so I knew if Melissa was coming back Grams would know by now. I walked over to Grams' praying for some good news.

"Hi Jeff" Melissa answered the door.

"You're here!" I grabbed her in a hug and wished I never had to let go.

"Jeff I can't breathe." She whimpered in my arms.

"Oh right sorry."

"Wow Jeff you look so different." She said to me. She was right too. I had been spending a lot of time working out and I had even gotten a little taller in the few months she had been gone. I started growing my hair out it was almost shoulder length now. I had made a lot of changes during her absence.

Looking at her she had changed to. Her curves were a more noticeable in some places. Her breasts had gotten larger. Her once chocolate brown hair was now longer with red highlights scattered all over.

"You have too Mel" I noted trying not to stare.

"I missed you, Jeffy." She said. The look in her eyes showed she meant those words. But why hadn't she called the whole summer?

"I missed you too baby girl. Why didn't you call?" I wanted to know the answer. I wanted to know why she just left without telling me.

**Melissa's POV**

"Sorry Jeff, I was so busy at my aunt's house and I knew you were busy with all the shows."

I was lying to him because I couldn't tell him the truth. I didn't call because I didn't want to hear his and Matt's voice. I was afraid to hear the hurt in their voices. The hurt that I had caused them.

"I'm never too busy for you Mel." He said to me.

I wanted to tell him the truth, but I couldn't. It had taken me a very long time at my aunt's house to prepare myself enough to come back here. To come back and face all my fears of them leaving me.

"Where's Matty?" I asked him.

Grams had told me Jeff came by all the time asking about me, but Matt didn't. Did Matt hate me for leaving him?

"He's at work."

"Can we go visit him?" I asked.

I wanted to see Matt. I wanted to look in his eyes. Half of me wanted him to hate me because then when he left me maybe I could hate him too. I knew it wasn't possible to hate either one of these boys, but I hoped for anything that would make it easier.

"He should be home soon. You want to wait for him at my house?"

"Yeah let's go. I'll race you there." I said already running towards his house.

When we arrived at Jeff's house we sat on the couch. I had so much I wanted to tell him, but we just sat there in silence.

"You wanna wrestle?" he finally spoke breaking the quiet.

"Yeah let's go." I said and then headed towards the back yard.

After a few minutes of wrestling I noticed how much stronger he had gotten. Even after all the time spent at the gym all summer I was no competition for him.

"Hey Jeff you home?" I heard Matt yelling from inside the house.

"Out here Matt." he yelled for him to come outside.

I ran to the side of the house to sneak up from behind him.

"Have you…" He was interrupted when I tackled him to the ground.

"What the… Oh my god Melissa!" he grabbed me in a hug.

**Author's Note: Are these chapters too short? Should I be combining chapters to make them longer? I feel like the chapter change in necessary where they are, but let me know what you think. Happy reading! xoxo Melissa**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18… Home Is Where The Heart Is**

**Matt's POV**

I missed her more than I thought imaginable. Seeing her here made me realize just how dead I had felt without her. I felt a rush of happiness inside of me.

"I missed you so much." I said as I lifted her up in my arms and carried her over to the ring where Jeff was.

"I missed you too Matty." She said hugging me again. As we all sat in the center of the ring.

Melissa had changed a lot in the time she was gone. Her sexy figure was more defined. I couldn't help but staring at her curves.

We spent the rest of the day together. Wrestling and talking. I wanted to ask her so many things, but I didn't want her to run away again. I knew that's what she had done. When we talked the night before she left she said she didn't want to be left alone. So she ran away from all of it.

She called Grams to tell her she was spending the night here. My dad didn't mind. He knew neither one of us boys had any wrongful intentions of Melissa; well he knew we would never act on our thoughts or feelings without her consent.

We all lay sprawled out on the couch eating popcorn and watching movies. Melissa was curled up with her head on my lap and her legs over Jeff. Every once and a while she would move to lay the opposite way. It was almost like we had never been apart. All of us were here together like nothing had changed.

Jeff started to dose off. It was almost 2 am now and we should all be tired, but the pounding of my heart couldn't let me sleep. I needed to talk to Melissa, I needed to tell her how strongly I felt, I needed her to know that I was falling head over heels in love with her and that there was nothing I could do.

I got up from the couch and moved to the bathroom. When I returned Melissa was gone. I looked around and couldn't find her. Had she up and left in the time it took me to run to the bathroom?

I heard the squeaking of the trampoline springs outside. I grabbed a blanket and followed the sound outside until I was staring at Melissa moving in the moonlight. I crawled into the ring and she quickly came to my side.

"Matt… um." She paused. She stared deep in my eyes, causing my breathing to quicken its pace.

"Melissa you ok?" I asked, unsure of what she was thinking.

She leaned her head on my shoulder. As she looked up at me I looked down towards her. Our lips were less than an inch from each other. I didn't move, I barely breathed, afraid to scare her away.

"I'm always ok as long as I'm with you Matt." She said.

Before I knew it her lips touched mine. I hadn't moved. She kissed me! It only lasted for a few seconds before she pulled away. Her eyes locked with mine again and I saw fear plastered cross her face.

"Are you ok?" I asked her. Hoping she didn't regret what she had just done.

"Mmhmm. You?"

"Absolutely, I'm more than ok!" I smiled at her.

She smiled back at me then cuddled into my side. We lay down on the ring as I covered our bodies with the blanket. I could barely sleep as my whole body reacted to the kiss I just experienced. The one kiss I had hoped for over a year now.

**Jeff's POV**

I saw them kiss. Watched as Matt kissed the one girl I've wanted for over a year now. The one girl that I had spent so much time trying to make happy and there she was in his arms. I wanted to hate them both, but I simply couldn't do it. First and foremost Matt was my brother. He deserved to be happy and I knew Melissa did that for him. Secondly Melissa was my best friend and after all she had been through with her parents' death she deserved to be happy. I knew they would both take care of each other. I could not hate them for wanting to be happy. I feel asleep knowing that Melissa was now taken, but at least I knew she would always be my best friend.

The next morning Melissa was gone. Matt was in his own bed sleeping quietly. I let him sleep knowing he needed the rest after all we put our bodies through in the past few weeks.

The phone rang as I was about to jump into the shower.

"Hello?"

"Hey is this Matt or Jeff?" the man questioned.

"This is Jeff. Who's this?"

"Hey this is Bobby." He replied. Bobby was one of the guys we drove up to the WWF shows with.

"What's the good word man?" I asked, knowing he must be calling about the upcoming shows we had.

"Well apparently there's a bunch of shows coming up are you game?"

"Absolutely let me know when and where and me and Matt will meet up with you."

I wrote down the list of dates for the show and thanked the man for the call ahead of time. Matt and I were going to have a very long and tiring next few months. I knew that both my brother and I would miss school for some shows, but this was our dream.

**Author's Note: It's Matt! I had to pick Matt for Melissa because as much as I love Jeff; Melissa and Matt just look better in this story! Hope you guys like it! Thanks for reading. xoxo Melissa**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19… Time Flies, Time Dies**

**Melissa's POV**

During my summer away Matt had decided on a college. Just as I had hoped he was not too far from me. He left for the University of North Carolina in Charlotte the same day the rest of us went back to school. I was a sophomore this year, which meant I still had 2 more years of high school left after this year. The last 2 years of school would be just me and Shannon.

Matt and Jeff went to wrestle at house shows almost once a week. We hardly spent time with one another anymore. Matt and I hadn't even discussed what had happened between us.

Weeks went by and we began spending less and less time together. I tried not to worry. The time I had spent at my aunt's over the summer helped me prepare for this change. I spent more of my time concentrating on school work and my writing. I started looking into my plans for the future as far as college and different degrees.

Time flew by faster than I had thought and it was almost Christmas. Matt had called saying he was coming home for winter break and would like the two of us to get together to talk and catch up.

Matt picked me up and began driving, I could tell something was wrong.

"Everything ok big guy?" I asked. I knew he wouldn't be able to hide whatever was wrong for long so I wanted it out in the open.

"My dad… he's sick Melis." He looked into my eyes and I could see the tears welling up in his eyes.

"It's ok babe. He's gonna be ok. He's a strong person." I said. Gil was like a father to me, but he was all Matt and Jeff had, like Grams was to me. I didn't know what was wrong, but I knew that whatever it was Gil could overcome it.

"I know, but I'm scared."

I placed my hand on top of his, trying to consol him. I knew there wasn't much I could do except be there for him.

"He will beat this. I know he will. You just have to be strong for him. I will be here for you, for all of you if there is anything I can do for you ok?"

"Ok. Thank you." He said. You could see the worry in his eyes, but he tried to hide it.

We decided to skip dinner. I decided to skip the conversation about 'us' knowing that he had enough to deal with. We went over to Shannon's and met up with the rest of his friends.

Matt and Jeff began to seclude themselves from everyone. I understood how they felt and let things be. I knew that Gil was getting better, but the worry doesn't go away as easy.

Matt's winter break was over, but he didn't return to school. He decided to take semester off to care for his dad and then transfer to a local community college for the remainder of his degree. Jeff rarely spoke to anyone. He went to school but avoided most conversations with anyone.

Soon enough the school year was coming to a close. Matt and Jeff starting coming around slowly, but things were still not back to being the same. Jeff was a senior so his school year had already ended, he had decided to skip prom saying there was nothing important about it. He had chosen to not go to college, but instead to concentrate more on wrestling.

I knew once Gil was feeling better and Matt had finished school that he would be spending the same amount of concentration on wrestling as well. I knew that college away from here would be the best choice for me, but I didn't want to leave everything behind. Those boys would always be my friends. I hoped no matter how much time apart we spent our friendship would remain strong.

The summer came and went, but things hardly changed. Gil's health was much better and the boys started spending time away from home again, mainly wrestling.

The school year approached again and I began preparing myself to face the next 2 years alone, aside from Shannon. We were always the youngest in the group, so we were the only ones left in high school now.

Junior year went by quickly. Shannon and I made a few new friends to make up for the absence of our other friends, but things weren't the same.

Shannon and I visited Matt and Jeff as often as I could. I picked up a part-time job to preoccupy myself in my free time. As much time as we spent apart the four if us tried to keep in touch over the phone and online.

Our senior year was here, but there was little to be excited about. The only good thing that occurred in Matt and Jeff hiatus away from all their friends was that Shannon and I were better friends than ever.

This year instead of walking the short distance to school I drove. I took some of the money my parents had left me and gotten a car. Nothing too flashy, but it definitely wasn't a junker. I had a white 5 speed 1986 Pontiac Firebird with a black firebird logo painted on the hood. The car was one of the most beautiful cars I had ever seen. I got it fairly cheap because there was some body work that needed to be done to it. A few of the older guys I had met through Jeff and Matt had helped me fix her up as long as I let them take it for a test drive afterwards.

Every morning I stopped by Shannon's house and picked him up in my car. Occasionally I even let him drive. Although I had an amazing relationship with Shannon I still missed my boys, but it was something I would have to get used to since I was going to be in college next year for Athletic Training and Sports Medicine.

The school year flew by quickly until it was time from prom. I knew who I wanted to take, but I knew with wrestling and school that he wouldn't have enough time. Although Shannon had a girlfriend he had already promised me he would be my date. His girlfriend wasn't thrilled about the idea, but Shannon was a true friend and stuck by his word.

Matt and Jeff had come by the day of prom to see me all dressed up, which was a sight they didn't see very often. Prom night was nothing fantastic, but I had fun with Shannon and some of our new friends we had acquired. Graduation was a boring event as well, but these were all things I was determined to make the best of.

I received early acceptance into Appalachian State University for the fitness program I wanted. The university would only be about a 3 hour drive from Cameron, this way anytime I needed to come back home I could.

I never expected for my life to fly by so fast. But here I was no longer in high school, finally in college. As happy as I was to be out into the real world I missed my boys, but in 4 years I would be back home full time and be able to figure out what was going on. Until then we would keep in touch and I would visit on the holidays.

**Author's note: Happy reading! Please review! xoxo Melissa**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20… How Much Pain Can One Heart Take**

**Matt's POV**

**December 18th 1997**

It had been almost 4 years since I had met Melissa and I still loved her. It had been over 3 years since I kissed her and we never spoke about it. It's almost like the whole things never happened. That moment was cut out of time like it never existed.

I know that once my father had been sick Jeff and I secluded ourselves from everyone. Even after he had recovered things weren't the same. Melissa and Shannon were the only friends I had that I wanted to keep in touch with, but everyone was so busy with their own lives they had become shadows in my life. I finished school at the end of August. When my father has first gotten sick I had taken time away from school and wrestling to care for him. The time away had left me just a few credits short of my associate's degree in June, so I had taken a few classes over the summer.

Jeff and I spent all of our free time wrestling. We were on TV for the WWF and the amount of shows we were in began to feel like a full time job.

I had tried to keep in touch with Melissa over the phone and online, but it seemed she didn't have enough time for me anymore. The one person that I had loved so much I let slip through my fingers.

I picked up my phone to call Melissa to see when she would be coming home for winter break. When my phone began to ring in my hands.

"Hello?"

"Matty it's Melissa, I need you…" she began to sob heavily.

"Melissa calm down sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"Matty I need you to come get me from school please; I can't drive home right now, just please hurry." She begged. I don't think I have ever heard Melissa this upset before.

"Ok I will be there as soon as I can ok? You just calm down ok? Tell me what's wrong."

"I can't right not Matty just please hurry ok?" she was crying uncontrollably. I knew whatever was wrong was very important.

"Ok I'm going to stop and get gas and I will be there as soon as I can, but it's gonna take a few hours to drive there. But I promise I will hurry ok? I'll see you soon."

"Thank you Matt, I love you!" she said those three words. The three I've wanted to hear from her and say to her for years now. I began to reply, but she hung up.

I searched the house for Jeff and briefly told him about the call I got from Melissa. We got in my car, stopped for gas and then headed towards Melissa's school about 3 hours away.

**Melissa's POV**

Even though Jeff, Matt and I had drifted apart I knew I could count on them when I needed them and vice versa. It had been 4 years exactly to the date since my parents had passed away, and now I had another tragedy to deal with. Joe had called me about 10 minutes ago to let me know my Grams had passed away. She had been diagnosed with Lung Cancer during my junior year of high school. I hadn't told anyone. I pretended like nothing was happening because I didn't want to deal with another death. Not after only a few years since my parent had died.

I needed Matt and Jeff by my side to deal with my Grams' death. So I called Matt to come pick me up. I had left my car at Grams' house while I was in school because it forced me to focus on school if I couldn't leave. I partially regretted that decision now, but even if I had my car I'm sure I wouldn't be able to drive far without having to pull over to cry. In the 2 ½ hours it took Matt and Jeff to come get me I packed whatever personal belongings I had in my dorm and made phone calls to the school officials about needing time away from school next semester.

My phone rang just as I was getting ready to bring my bags down stairs. I looked at the caller ID to see that it was Jeff's cell phone.

"Hey Jeffy." I answered trying to hold my tears back for the time being.

"Hey sweetheart. We're outside you want us to come up to help you with your bags?"

"No thanks I'll be down in just one minute ok?"

"Ok."

I grabbed my bags and went downstairs. I stopped at the desk on the ground floor to drop off an envelope with my room key inside. The second I stepped outside Matt and Jeff came over and grabbed my bags for me.

Neither one of the boys asked any questions for the first half hour of the drive. We just drove in silence listening to music. Then out of the no where I broke down and started crying.

Matt pulled the car to the side of the road and pulled me towards him.

"Melissa please tell us what's wrong." He begged. I knew they wee both worried about what was going on.

"Grams… she's… she's gone." I said. The word dead I couldn't say right now. That word was too real, too permanent.

"But… how… what… what happened?" Matt asked me, pulling my face up to look at him.

"She had cancer. She was diagnosed a few years ago."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Jeff asked.

"I didn't want to face it. I pretended it wasn't real. And for a while it worked. But now I can't hide or pretend anymore. Grams… she's… dead." The word felt like fire in my mouth. This couldn't be happening. Not again.

"I'm sorry babe I wish there was something I could do for you. Let's get you back home. You can stay with me and Jeff if you don't want to go back to Grams' house."

I simply nodded my head in agreement, too weak from crying to talk anymore. I put my head against the window and watched everything pass by me.

**Author's note: Hope you all enjoy! Please review! xoxo Melissa**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21…** **Bad Timing**

**Jeff's POV**

Melissa stayed at our house for the next few weeks. Even when we were away at a show my father insisted she stay. I'm sure she wanted nothing to do with going back to Grams' house. Of course we all attended the funeral, Matt and I never left Melissa's side. I could only imagine how hard this must have been on her. The 3 real family members she had were gone. She still had a few aunts and cousins in Massachusetts, but she never really got along with them. I wanted to help Melissa get through all of this, but there was nothing that could be done.

Christmas had come and gone. It was New Year's Eve. Melissa had decided to throw a party at what used to be Grams' house, but was now her house legally. We had a huge bash to try and clear Melissa's mind. There were tons of people and plenty of alcohol.

"Melissa are you ok?" I said knocking on her door. The party was all downstairs, but I had seen her retreat upstairs just moments ago.

"Yeah Jeff I'm fine… just go back to the party I'll be right down." I could here her trying to fight back tears. I knew her well enough to know she was not fine.

"I'm coming in ok?" I said as I walked into her room.

Her face was smeared with makeup. All the tears had washed makeup down her beautiful face. I sat down on the bed near her. She curled up into my side and I held her close. I still loved this girl, but I knew her heart belonged to my brother.

I let her cry until she had fallen asleep. Looking at the time we had been up here for a couple of hours. I laid her down on her bed and went to return to the party.

"Jeffy stay with me please. I don't want to be alone." She whispered. I could tell she was exhausted.

"Ok." I replied back to her.

I removed my shoes and lay down next to her. She pulled the blankets up to cover us and snuggled up close to me. The warmth of her body next to mine put me fast asleep.

**Matt's POV**

It had been hours since I had seen Melissa and Jeff. I knew that as much as she had wanted this party, she was honestly in no mood to be partying. I went upstairs to look for her. My heart stopped at the sight. I had worried for years now that I broke her heart when I chose not to talk about the kiss we shared. I thought that our kiss however short and insignificant at the time meant she had felt the same way as me all those years. Just the other day when she called me from school she said she loved me. In all the years we had been friends those words were never spoken between us. Yet here in front of me I see something very different.

I always thought she loved Jeff and I was right. They had left the party and were here in each other's arms safe and sound from the outside world. I had hoped when she was done with school she would move home and we could be together. In the years we had been friend neither one of us had ever had a girlfriend or boyfriend nor did go on dates with anyone. Jeff however had another girl in his arms each night. How could I let her get wrapped up in all of that?

She was no longer a little girl though. I could no longer protect her. If he is the one she wants then so be it. Who am I to tell my best friend she can't be with my brother.

As I stared at the two of them for what felt like hours, but only a few seconds had passed.

"Matty?" Melissa whispered half asleep.

"What?" I said with harshness in my voice.

"I need you. Come here please."

I wanted to laugh in her face. I wanted her to see that she couldn't just stomp on my heart and then ask me to play big brother like I always had with her. But I couldn't be mean to her. No matter what pain she may cause me I couldn't think of not having her in my life.

"What do you need Melissa?" I said, trying to hold back some of the hatred in my voice this time.

"Matty come here please, come sit with me." She begged.

How could I go and sit with her in the bed she just did god knows what with my brother in.

"Umm Melissa I don't think that's a good idea."

"Matty what are you talking about? What's wrong with you?" She began talking louder. Then as if she was reading my mind she yelled at me. "Matthew Moore Hardy, you had better not be thinking what I think you're thinking cause I will kick your ass."

I went to plead my argument, but then Jeff woke up and looked around the room. It only took him seconds to put together what Melissa said and the way I looked to know what I was thinking.

"Dude seriously you don't even think that me and Melissa hooked up!" he scolded me.

"I'm sorry… it's just that I came in here… and your two were… and I…" I couldn't even make sense of my own thought right now.

Melissa jumped out of bed and ran over to me. She grabbed me and held me close. Before she pulled away she whispered in my ear.

"You'll always be my number #1 Matt." She said then kissed my cheek lightly.

"I'm sorry guys I don't know what I was thinking." I apologized to the both of them.

"No problem man I mean Melissa is drop dead gorgeous and all, but she's like a sister to me." Jeff said to me.

I knew part of him still loved her, but maybe he spoke the truth. Maybe the love he once had for her was now an innocent love.

**Melissa's POV**

"Ditto goes for me!" I said.

At one point in time I had loved both of those boys equally and I couldn't tell which one I loved and which one I was in love with, but I knew the truth now. The love I had for Jeff was the same love I had to Shannon. It was genuine, but innocent. The love I had for Matt was much more than that. When I was near Matt I sometimes felt like my heart was going to jump right out of my chest. I was madly in love with Matt and it was becoming more and more obvious as the years passed.

"Is everyone gone yet?" I asked.

"Shannon and Crystal are asleep on the couch, but other than that everyone else went home." Matt said to me. I could tell he had calmed down now.

"Well I'm headed home. I got to help dad in the morning. You gonna stay here with Mel?" Jeff asked Matt.

"Yeah if she wants me to stay here." Matt said, posing the statement more as a question.

"Yeah I'd like it if you could stay with me."

"Alright well I'll see you guys tomorrow." Jeff said giving me a kiss on the cheek and hugging Matt before he left the room leaving Matt and I alone.

**Author's note: I love awkward moments in a story Thank you all for reading! Please review! xoxo Melissa**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22… Be Still My Heart**

I walked over to my closet and grabbed a set of sweats to change into. Looking for a pair Matt may fit into he came over and grabbed me and threw me on the bed.

"I'm really sorry Melissa. I should have known…" I interrupted him before he could get any further.

"Matt I love you. You know that right?"

"Umm… I … Melissa…" I interrupted him again not wanting to hear rejection just yet.

"You don't need to love me back, but I want you to know that me and Jeff…"

This time it was his turn for the interruption, however instead of words he kissed me. It wasn't like the first kiss we had shared years ago. It was passionate and intense.

"I love you too." He said, pulling away from me.

Seconds later we were kissing again, holding each other close. I knew we both wanted to take it further, but I couldn't. I wanted to take things slow with him because I didn't want to turn our friendship into a fuck fest and then lose him forever.

"Matt I can't… we… we just can't ok?"

"Baby we don't have to do anything you don't want to ok. I just want to kiss you and hold you. Is that ok with you?"

"Mmhhmm" I said pulling him towards my lips again.

Time started to pass and we both agreed to go to sleep before I made a decision I might regret. He kissed me on the forehead and held me close as we fell asleep. When we woke up the next morning he was still holding me close. He woke up and looked me in the eyes.

"I meant every word I said last night ok?"

I shook my head in agreement, too tired to even talk. Matt kissed my forehead and got out of bed.

"I have to go home, shower and change ok? I'll come back in a few hours to wake you up. Go back to bed ok love?"

Again I shook my head, refused to waste any energy speaking. He kissed my forehead and walked out the door.

**Jeff's POV**

When Matt got home he was alone, so I took it upon myself to be nosey.

"So what happened last night?"

"None of you business." He said defensively.

"Oh please man, relax I was just joking around."

"Yeah, yeah." He said trying to brush me off.

"Whatever man. I was just joking. See ya later." I said, annoyed with him attitude.

As I began to walk out of the house my cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered, unsure of who would be calling with a blocked number.

"Hi is this Jeff Hardy?" the man on the other line asked me.

"Umm… yes it is, who am I speaking to?"

"Jeff this is Vince McMahon. I was hoping I could set up a meeting with you and your brother."

"Absolutely! When would you like to meet?" I tried to maintain my calm composure while still on the phone with him.

"Can you meet me in 2 days in the arena in Raleigh since that is close to your home?"

"Of course that would be great what time should we be there sir?"

"If you can meet me at noon that would work out great."

"Ok we will see you at noon." I said then quickly hung up the phone and screamed for my brother. "MATT!"

"What do you want now?" he asked walking towards me.

"Fine I won't tell you. I will go meet up with Vince McMahon by myself."

"You… wait… what?" he was completely flabbergasted.

"We have a meeting with Vince in 2 days at the arena in Raleigh."

"Are you serious right now?" he asked me, this would be a very sick joke to play on him right now.

"Yes I am very serious right now brother!" I said wanted to shake the shock out of him.

"Oh my god I've gotta call Melissa!" he screamed and ran out of the house.

**Author's Note: Here's another chapter for all of you. Hope you enjoy! xoxo Melissa**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23… Good News or Bad News**

**Melissa's POV**

There was knocking at the door, but I didn't want to move. The knocking continued and I assumed it wasn't planning on stopping until I decided to answer the door. Crawling out of bed and throwing on my robe I made my way to the door.

"Didn't you just leave like…" I began to say to Matt, but he interrupted me.

"Vince McMahon called!" he said looking like he was about to do a happy dance in my door way.

"Cool." I said, not as excited as he was. Don't get me wrong I was happy for him because it probably meant good news for his career in the wrestling business, but where did this leave me.

"Aren't you happy for me?" he asked, obviously noting my unenthusiastic response.

"I am happy for you!" I said sounding as happy as I could. "What did he say exactly?"

"Jeff and I are meeting with him in 2 days in Raleigh. Do you want to come to the show? I'm sure he won't mind. You can probably hang back stage with us and…"

"No thanks, I gotta get my shit together to go back to school soon." I said apologetically.

"Oh ok that's fine." You could see the hurt in his eyes. I didn't want to hurt him, but I couldn't go there and meet all the people that would be taking him away from me. "Well are you coming to dinner at my house tonight?"

"Yeah let me take a shower and get dressed; I'll be over in a little bit."

"Ok I'll see you later then."

"Actually, why don't you just stay here I'll be quick ok?" I said sweetly and then kissed him on the lips briefly before running upstairs.

I showered quickly and then ran into my room to change. When I opened my door Matt was laying in my bed sound asleep. I grabbed my clothes and went to the bathroom to change. When I returned to my room I crawled in bed with him. He quickly wrapped him arms around me.

"You smell good." He whispered in my ear.

"Did I smell bad before?" I giggled.

"No, I meant that as a compliment. I meant that…"

I kissed him softly on the lips. He pulled me closer and deepened the kiss. Minutes later we finally pulled away.

"So what's for dinner?" I asked immediately to avoid any conversation in regards to us.

"Umm… not sure. Let's go find out." He stated, grabbing my hand as we walked towards the door.

Shortly after arriving at his house Shannon and Crystal came in with his parents. Normally Joe was the holiday event planner, but this year he was anything but cheerful.

Jeff and Matt began telling everyone their good news. To me it was anything but good news.

**Shannon's POV**

I knew that this could be Matt and Jeff's big break, but I don't think everyone saw it as wonderfully as they did.

You could see the scowl in Melissa's face. It wasn't jealousy or anger, but pain. Now that Grams had passed away we were the closest to family that she had and that was going to be taken away from her to a degree as well.

After dinner as everyone began cleaning up I asked Melissa to come outside with me for a sec.

"You ok hun?" she asked me. Melissa always worried about us guys. I always thought of her as the mom of the group, where everyone else saw her as the little sister.

"I'm fine. What about you?" I asked her knowing she would only tell me if she wanted to.

"I'm… I'm fine Shannon."

"Melissa please tell me what's wrong." I begged her. She couldn't just hold this in.

"You promise me that you won't say a word of this to Jeff and Matt right?"

"Cross my heart." I said then smiled at her.

"Ok. Well you see I… I don't want Matt and Jeff to leave."

"You won't be alone you still have me and…"

"Shan you are one of my best friends, but things between Matt and I are… well complicated."

"He loves you. You know that right?" I said trying to make her feel better.

"That's the point Shannon. I love him too." She began to sound frustrated.

I was confused. If they loved each other then I didn't see the problem. She was still in college and he would still come home a lot. It's not like he was moving to some third world country with no was of contacting her or something.

"I don't get it Melis, if you love each other it will work out."

"It's not that easy Shannon. Sometimes love doesn't conquer all."

I could see all the hurt and pain in her eyes. There was nothing I could say or do to make this right.

**Author's note: Hope you all enjoy. I am hoping to finish writing the story over the weekend. Don't worry there's still a lot more to happen. Happy reading! Please review. xoxo Melissa**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24… It's Official**

**Matt's POV**

The meeting with Vince went great. Jeff and I have real contracts with the WWF. Things in life could not be better right now. Well maybe they could.

I called Melissa to tell her the good news, but she didn't answer. I left her a message and she never called back. When I found out the date Jeff and I would be leaving I called Melissa again. Still no answer and no return call. I began to worry.

I called Shannon to see if he had talked to her and the answer was shocking to me.

"Actually I just talked to her a few minutes ago. What's up?" he asked me.

"She's ignoring me. Pretending like I don't exist or something. What the hell man!" I screamed.

"Matt she's hurt and scared. I mean after everything that has happened between the two of you she doesn't want to stop being friends with you just because you both feel that there's more there."

"Well how can we be friends if she won't…" I stopped to look at who was beeping in. It was Melissa. "Gotta jet man she's calling." I hung up with Shannon and clicked over to Melissa's call. "Hey stranger!"

"Hey Matty. I'm sorry I haven't returned your calls. I just…"

"Melissa it's ok you don't need to apologize. You know I'll always love you right?" I said to her. There was truly nothing in this world that could stop me from loving her.

"Matt that's the thing. I think we need to just be friends right now."

Her words broke my heart, but part of me knew she was right. I needed to concentrate on work and she needed to concentrate on school. We were both going to be busy and it's better for us to just be friends than end up hating each other.

"I understand. Do I get to see you before I leave?"

"Absolutely! Why don't you, me, Jeff and Shannon all get together before you leave. The four of us can go grab dinner and say our good byes ok?" she proposed a plan that seemed perfect for everyone.

"Sounds great. I'll call the guys. When do you want to meet up?"

"How about I pick up everyone around like 6ish ok?"

"Ok I'll see you then."

**Melissa's POV**

Today would probably be the last time in a long time that the 4 of us would get together. I missed Matt and Jeff already.

I showered and got dressed. For the first time I got dressed up to go out with my boys. I put on a pair of black pants with high heel black boots and a purple low cut top that clung to all the right places. I left my long curly hair down, put in big star earrings and even a little makeup. I glanced in the mirror one last time before heading out the door.

I drove to Jeff and Matt's house to pick them up first. Matt answered the door. His reaction was priceless.

"You ok Matty?" I asked as he just stood there and stared at me. I giggled a little at his shock and awe.

"Sorry. I'm fine. You look amazing."

"Thanks!" I said smiling at him. "You guys ready?"

"Yeah just a sec Jeff is getting dressed." He said then came outside with me and shut the door behind him. "You know I have no intentions of hurting you right. I want to stay here with you, but…"

"I don't want you to stay Matty. I want you to pursue your dreams and live your life, just like I want for myself. What do people always say? 'If you love something set it free' right?"

"I love you, you know that right?" Said to me, cupping my face in his hands and gently kissing my lips.

I let the moment linger for a second before I pulled away.

"I love you too Matty. You'll always be my # 1." I promised him.

Just then the door opened and Jeff joined us on the porch. We got in the car and picked up Shannon. We went out to dinner and then out to a club to dance for a while. We reminisced about the last few years and said our goodbyes.

I knew things changed that very moment. We were all grown up now. Living our dreams. Going our separate ways.

**Author's Note: Here's another chapter for you guys… Have a great weekend!! xoxo Melissa**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25… Everything Changes**

**Shannon's POV**

**November 11 2002**

Today I was getting married to my blushing bride Crystal. Everyone was getting back together for the first time in years. So many things had changed in all of our lives.

I joined WCW in 1999 working with my long time friend Shane Helms. Just recently the WWE purchased the WCW, which means I now work for the WWE.

Matt and Jeff are still working for the WWE and going strong, they actually just signed new contracts in September. They have won the Tag Team Titles multiple times together and they are now beginning to work on their singles careers. Both of my friends have been in great long term relationships for the past 3 years.

Melissa is living in New York now. She graduated college a few years ago and is now a personal trainer and physical therapist. She's bringing her boyfriend of about 6 months today so we can all meet him.

We are having the wedding at Matt's house. He has a beautiful house on a large piece of land that works out great for parties and in this case a wedding.

The ceremony was long and boring, but I'm a guy what do you expect. Now it's time for the reception. The party begins!

"Melissa!" I ran over and grabbed her in a huge hug. I haven't seen her in so long. She's gotten more tone, but still has her sexy curves.

"Hey Shan, you look good! How you doing?" she responded with the most beautiful smile plastered across her face.

"Great! What about you?"

"I'm doing real good. Oh by the way, this is my boyfriend Mike." She said pointing to the guy sitting behind her. "Mike this is my friend Shannon."

He shook my hand, staying seating. Not a real good first impression to me.

"Where's Matt and Jeff?" she asked me with that same look in her eyes she had years ago when she talked about Matt.

"They went to go change. They'll be at your table in a few minutes."

"Oh really? Awesome! Thanks Shannon!"

"No problem babe. I gotta go change too. See you in a few ok?"

"Ok Shan." She said still smiling. I can't remember the last time I had seen or heard her this happy.

We all kept in touch over the years, but this was the first time we all took the time off to get together.

**Jeff's POV**

"Hey Matt, Beth and I are all changed so we're gonna head to our table ok?" I asked my brother. He took forever to get ready.

"Ok man, Amy and I will be out there in a second." He responded as I was already on my way outside.

As I approached the table I saw Melissa. She looked great.

"Hey Melissa!" I said sitting down at the table.

"Jeffy! She said jumping out of her seat and giving me a hug.

"How are you doing?" I asked her. Even though I knew the answer. Her body language spoke volumes. She looked happy on the outside, but inside he eyes looked dead.

"I'm great! How are you? Is this Beth?" she asked. I felt like a jerk forgetting to introduce my girlfriend, but it had been so long since I had seen Melissa I was in shock over having her right here in front of me.

"Yes, this is Beth, Beth this is Melissa." I said introducing the two girls to each other. Beth knew a lot about Melissa from the calls I had received. At first she had been jealous, but once I explained our friendship she no longer minded.

"It is so nice to finally meet you Beth." Melissa said. Her words genuine. Melissa actually had become friends with Beth from conversations they had over the phone in the past few years.

"Yes it is." Beth responded politely. "Is this Mike?" she questioned Melissa.

"Oh yeah, sorry, Mike this is Jeff and Beth." Melissa said with a stunning smile. I swear she has gotten more beautiful over the years.

We fell into casual conversation for the next few minutes. Then I could feel the air change. The tension was thick enough to cut with a knife. I looked around and saw my brother heading to the table with his girlfriend Amy. It was clear that Mike knew something about Melissa and Matt's past from the look in his eyes. Matt had told Amy the short version, but even that had made her jealous.

"Hey guys!" Matt said as he approached the table.

"Hi Matty." Melissa responded. The look in his eyes softened with those words. No one called him that nickname, no one except Melissa.

"Hey Melissa, how are you?" he asked. You could tell the moment was awkward. Neither one of them attempted to hug. Neither one of them left their significant others' side.

"Good and you?" she simply responded.

"Great! This is my girlfriend Amy, and Amy this is one of my oldest friends Melissa." He introduced the two women, but neither one had needed introductions. You could tell from the look they gave each other that they were both aware who they were.

"Hi Amy, it's so nice to meet you." Melissa said with a slight sarcastic tone. "Matt and Amy this is my _**boyfriend**_ Mike." She said accentuating the word boyfriend as if to say she didn't care who Matt had around his arm because she was taken as well.

"Nice to meet you both." Mike said.

**Author's Note: Hope you all had a great weekend! Happy reading! Please review.**

**xoxo Melissa **


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26… The Best Woman Wins**

**Matt's POV**

I was unsure of how to react in this situation. Melissa had been my best friend for so many years, she was my first true love, but we had made the choice years ago to separate and we both found other people. I loved Amy, but I couldn't say in all honestly I was in love with her like I was or am in love with Melissa.

Melissa was dancing with Jeff. She was beautiful. Beth showed no signs of jealousy. I wished I could dance with her without a backlash from Amy. Without worrying about the consequences I walked to the dance floor and over to Melissa and Jeff.

"Can I cut in?" I asked the two of them.

"Sure you want to dance with Jeff?" Melissa asked jokingly.

"I'll go play damage control." Jeff said, knowing I was going to me in trouble for this.

The music slowed. I pulled Melissa close to me until she wrapped her arms tightly around my neck.

"It's good to see you Melis." I said looking into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"I miss you Matty." She responded and then placed her head comfortably in my shoulder.

"How long have you and Mike been together?" I asked trying to take the subject off of our passion for each other.

"Only about 6 months or so now. Please don't sound interested. I know neither one of us want to imagine the reality here." Melissa always spoke her mind, no matter how awkward of a situation it left people in.

"Sorry I'm just trying to be a friend." I said trying to ignore the truth in the situation.

"We are friends Matty. This was our choice. Remember? I set you free." She said and then quickly kissed my cheek and walked away before I could say another word.

**Melissa's POV**

No matter how much I wanted Matt back it wasn't going to work out with us right now. He was traveling all the time and I was living in New York. He had been dating Amy for a few years and I was not going to come between that.

"So Mike how long have you and Melissa been together?" Jeff asked my boyfriend as I was walking back to the table.

"I dunno. Long enough I guess." Mike said. He could be such an ass sometimes.

"Ok no more questions for Mike here, he sometimes has a lack of intelligence." I said slapping his arm. He gave me an evil glare, but it didn't phase me at all. "We've been dating for about 6 months give or take." I answered Jeff's question.

"You got a real catch there." Amy said to me. I didn't like this girl. Who did she think she was giving me an attitude?

"Mhmm just like Matt found in you I'm sure." I laughed. Two can play a bitch game.

"Excuse me? Where do you get off acting like…"

"Acting like what? A bitch? Because I am a bitch, but you aren't much different. Maybe we have a lot in common. Maybe that's why Matt is with you." I said then walked away. I knew that was going to make things worse for Matt, but at that moment I didn't care.

"Melissa you ok?" Beth asked running after me.

"I'm fine!" I shouted. Then felt bad for taking my frustrations out on the wrong person. "Sorry, Beth I didn't mean…"

"No big deal, I know Amy can cause people's blood to boil." She smiled sweetly at me. Jeff had found himself a good woman from what I had seen so far. Unfortunately Matt didn't have the same luck.

"I don't even know why I would say that to her. She is nothing like me. I just wanted her to know that I came first. He was mine first and if I wanted him back then I'm sure I could get him back." I began rambling on and on.

"Melissa do you want him back?" Jeff asked me. He had walked over while I was talking and I hadn't even noticed.

"I don't know guys. I mean…. uh… I can't do this right now… maybe I should just leave." I began to get frustrated because I didn't know what I wanted.

"Don't leave Amy and Matt already did that." Jeff began laughing. Apparently no one was quite fond of this woman. "Come back to the table and try to relax and enjoy yourself."

And I did just that. Matt and Amy left after I threw my fit. Jeff, Beth, Shannon, Crystal, Mike and I partied the rest of the night until I needed to sleep to catch my plane in the morning.

**Author's Note: Another chapter for you guys! Thanks for reading. Please don't forget to review.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27… Coming Around Again**

**Matt's POV**

**August 2004**

I hated the thought of surgery, but what else was I going to do? Hobble around on one leg for the rest of my life? How was I going to be able to do anything after surgery? This damn surgery was going to take me almost a year to heal fully from. This sucks.

I couldn't make Jeff sit home with me for a year while I recovered just so he could take care of me and I couldn't do that to Amy either.

Just as I was thinking about all my options my phone rang. Looking at the caller ID I began to smile. For the first year after Shannon's wedding Melissa didn't call, so I didn't bother either. Finally Jeff convinced me to call her and we've been trying to get our friendship back together ever since.

"Hey sweetheart!" I answered the phone.

"Hey Matty!" Melissa said with a hint of excitement in her voice.

"What's going on hun I haven't talked to you in a while?"

"Yeah things have been pretty hectic. Listen I got a favor to ask you and you can say no if you'd like, but…"

"Melissa anything you need just say the word."

"Ok well here's the deal, me and Mike well we kinda broke up because, well he's a real ass and I kinda quit my job, and well I was hoping that I could stay with you for a little while just until I could get my shit together."

"Absolutely babe when were you planning on coming?" I asked her just as the door bell rang. "Hold on one sec I gotta get the door."

Opening the door I was in complete shock.

"Hey Matty. Is it too soon?" Melissa said flashing a million dollar smile.

"No that's fine."

Melissa and I spent the next few hours catching up. She explained that for the last few months her and Mike's relationship had been caught in a complete downward spiral. They were constantly fighting and arguing and finally she couldn't take it anymore. When she went to leave the fight turned physical and she called the cops. They arrested him and she took all of her stuff, packed up and left. She was going to stay at her friend's house for a little while, but then when she got to work she practically got raped by some asshole client she had. That was the last straw for her. She took all of her stuff, got a flight, and well here she is.

I in turn explained the surgery I was facing in a few days and how I was going to be basically immobile for a while. We both saw this as fate. She would be here to help me out around the house and what was even better is that she was a licensed physical therapist so she could help me get back on my feet faster.

**Melissa's POV**

I loved being here with Matt and finally catching up with him, I finally felt like our friendship was back where it was supposed to be.

"So how you feeling today Matty?" I asked him. He had just gotten his surgery about a week or so ago so the pain level was still quite high.

"Like shit, but that's nothing new. Come sit with me babe." He started the sweet names again, which was hard for me because I knew he had a girlfriend and I refused to be the other girl.

I walked over and sat on the couch with him, bringing with me a glass of milk and a sandwich for him. I loved taking care of him, because I truly did love this man.

"You need to eat something before I can give you anymore medication." I explained to him. I knew he was in a lot of pain, but if he could get very sick if he didn't eat before he took more medication.

He tried giving me a pouty face, but I didn't budge with my decision. So he ate his food and I gave him some more pain medication. After about an hour he was sleeping like a baby on my lap.

Watching him sleep was so comforting. He slept calmly on my lap while I played with his hair. Before I knew it I was sleeping to. By the time I woke up he was already awake watching me sleep.

"That's creepy you know!" I joked with him.

"You do the same thing to me." He said jabbing right back at me.

"How are you feeling sweety?" I asked him. He had a cheerier disposition so I hoped his medication had helped to dull the pain.

"I'm feeling much better. Thank you babe." He smiled at me brightly.

"You want me to make some dinner for you?" I asked knowing I either had to cook or order out because he couldn't do very many things for himself in his condition.

"Actually I kinda feel like some pizza. How's that sound?" He asked me.

"Sounds perfect!" I said grabbing the phone and placing and order for delivery. I didn't have to ask him what he wanted on his pizza or where he wanted it from because I already knew all of those answers.

**Author's Note: This is for you Harley! I haven't gotten rid of Amy yet, but just be aware I am trying to follow real life as much as possible so check out the time table and I think you know what happens next! Thanks to everyone who is reading this. You are all wonderful! xoxo Melissa**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28… Cheating Hearts**

**Melissa's POV**

Things were getting increasingly harder between Matt and I. The sexual tension with us was building. As much as he loved Amy, we both knew there was still a spark between us. To top things all off Amy spent less and less time calling and almost no time coming home.

It had been almost 6 months since I came out here. It was time to began looking for a new job. Unfortunately after the incident with my old client I was not looking forward to going back to one on one sessions with people. However I did always have a back up plan. I had taken several writing courses back in college and decided to apply for some editorial positions in different health magazines. This way I could use both of my best abilities.

I had an interview with Women's Health Magazine in a few days so I began packing up. I hated leaving Matt, but I couldn't just come in and stir up his life like this. He was almost 100 again so he didn't need me around.

I called a friend back in New York and she said I was more than welcome to stay with her as long as needed. So here I was saying goodbye to Matt yet again.

"I promise I will keep in touch ok." I said to Matt, hugging him so tight because I didn't want to let go.

"Ok sweetheart. Have a good flight and let me know how everything goes ok?"

"Ok Matty, will do. I'll be talking to you soon." I hugged him one last time and then walked out the door.

**Amy's POV**

"Aw Melissa left? And I was so hoping that when I got home we could spend some time bonding." I said to Matt sarcastically. Whether Matt wanted to admit it or not he had been cheating on me. I don't care if it was physically or emotionally he was cheating.

"Why do you have to be such a bitch Ames? She's my friend and she helped me out. Where have you been lately?" He spat at me. It was true. I hadn't been around lately because with he did not need or want me around. If he was cheating on me then I could do the same.

"I don't want to fight with you Matt. I'll be home soon so can we just try and get along?" I asked him. Hoping I could make it through the week home with him without him finding out about Adam and I. I could get my stuff together and break up with him without dragging Adam through the mud with me.

"Fine I'll see you soon." He said then quickly hung up the phone before I could say another word.

When I first got home things went smoothly. With Melissa gone Matt seemed to want me around again. He hating being alone so I assumed anyone around was good enough for him. Things began to fall into a pattern like they used to be with us which made it hard to find the courage to break up with him.

Then the shit hit the fan. A few days after being home Matt found out about Adam and I. I had left my cell phone in the kitchen and Matt and seen the missed call from Adam and listened to the voicemail he left me.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS AMY?" He screamed at me.

"YOU DON'T GET IT MATT. THIS IS YOUR FAULT YOU WERE…"

"MY FAULT? YOU'VE GOT TO BE FUCKING JOKING!" He was screaming louder and louder with each word. We had never fought like this in the 6 years we had been together.

"Can we just try to talk about this?" I begged him.

"Fine. Please do explain how you FUCKING Adam is my fault. I would love to hear your pathetic excuse for that." He questioned me.

"Well you didn't want or need me anymore you had Melissa and…"

"This has nothing to do with Melissa. Get that through you head."

"It has everything to do with that BITCH! She did this to us. Even if you didn't sleep with her you wanted to, you love her. So in reality you did cheat." I explained to him. "But you know what, I don't care. I'm leaving." I said. There was nothing else to be said.

"Good leave, you fucking whore! Go run back to Adam! That piece of shit!" He screamed back at me.

I ran out the door; got in my car and drove away. Melissa was the reason I cheated on him. I don't care how many times he tries to deny it I know he cheated on me with that wretched girl.

**Matt's POV**

How could she do that to me? We had been together for 6 years. She claims that I was the one who cheated, but the entire time Melissa was here not once did I even kiss her. But maybe there was some truth in what Amy had said. I didn't cheat on her physically, but emotionally I did. I was in love with Melissa and for the past few months that Melissa was here I was emotionally cheating on Amy with her.

It was about 1 am, but I wanted to talk to Melissa. I hated to wake her at this time of the night.

"Hello?" My brother Jeff answered his phone half awake.

"Jeff I broke up with Amy." I got the words out quickly before he could yell at me for calling him at such an hour.

"What happened Matt?" He asked concerned.

The flood gates opened. I explained everything to my brother. Amy cheating on me with one of my best friends Adam Copeland, the fight between Amy and me and most importantly the feelings that were returning for Melissa.

**Author's Note: Sorry for not posting yesterday I was having trouble logging in. Hope you all enjoy! Happy reading! Please review. Only a few more chapters left, but I am working on a new story too. xoxo Melissa**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29… Back To Reality**

**Melissa's POV**

**Present Day**

After my stay with Matt I kept my distance. We all kept in touch over the phone, but I didn't return to North Carolina. I felt partially responsible for Matt and Amy's break up. I feel like I messed up Matt's life.

Later that year Shannon divorced from his wife. Shannon and I spent a lot of time on the phone then. He was heartbroken. I tried to explain to him that everything happens for a reason, but only time can heal a broken heart.

Then just a few months ago my poor Jeffy had gotten suspended for drug abuse. Just days later his house burnt down and he lost his dog.

Through and through the four of us were there for each other during all of that. But talking on the phone and writing emails doesn't make up for not seeing your best friends everyday.

Today was going to change all of that. I took my resume, articles I have written, and some original ideas I had and hoped on a plane. I had an interview in Connecticut.

"Good afternoon. I am here for an interview with Mr. McMahon." I said to the receptionist at the desk.

"Ok. Your name Miss?"

"My name is Melissa Jorge."

"Ok one second please Melissa." She got on the phone with someone. Moments later she hung up and focused her attention back to me. "Here is your visitor's pass. Take the elevator to the 9th floor and tell them you are here for an interview."

"Thank you very much."

I was nervous as all hell. I was hoping to get the job for the magazine, however I had a lot of ideas that I believed would make awesome story lines as well. Whatever position he offered me I was prepared to take. I just really hoped he offered me a position.

I got off the elevator and walked into the first office. There was another receptionist at a desk.

"Hello, my name is Melissa Jorge. I am here for an interview with Mr. McMahon."

"Oh yes one second." She began speaking in an intercom. "Mr. McMahon your appointment for an interview is here."

"Ok thank you. Please let her in."

Here it was do or die. I knew I could do this.

"Hello Melissa. How are you today?" he said as he shook my hand.

"Good afternoon Mr. McMahon. I'm well thank you."

"Please have a seat. Now I've looked over your resume and I have some disappointing news for you." He said to me as my heart sank. "You see right now we haven't the need for editorial staff; however we have a great need for a physical therapist and weight trainer."

"Yes Sir I am licensed and trained for that."

"Please call me Vince." He said and I nodded my head in agreement. "Now I see that the reason you had left the training facility you were at was a conflict of interest. Can you elaborate on that for me?"

"Absolutely. You see I worked with mainly male cliental and one of the clients was a little too 'hands on' and I just felt extremely uncomfortable."

"That is completely understandable. I can assure you my guys are professionals and you will have no problem with them."

"Ok." I said because that's all I could say. How could I say no to an offer like this? I would be traveling with the wrestlers and hopefully be able to see Matt. I was in complete shock.

"Well if you would like the position it is yours. You have high credentials in the field and I think you would be a great addition to our team. What do you say?"

"I would love to Mr., sorry, Vince."

We went over some of the details of my job and the traveling. Then we signed a contract and set a date to begin work. I was so excited.

The flight back to New York felt like it took days to complete instead of just a few short hours. The only thing I had to figure out was where I was going to keep all of my stuff. With me gone the majority of my time my friend would want to find a new roommate and I wouldn't ask her to store all of my stuff for me. I knew I would have to spill my secret to someone in order to find a place for my belongings.

"Hey Melis." Shannon answered the phone.

"Hey Shan, I got a favor to ask you." I knew he could keep a secret for a few days.

"Sure anything you need." No matter how much time we spent apart we always were there for each other.

"I got a new job that involves a lot of traveling and I need somewhere to store my stuff for a little while. It's not much, just like extra clothes and some personal stuff. No furniture or anything." I tried to get away with as little details as possible. Maybe I would be able to keep my secret after all.

"Sure that's not a problem. Just send whatever you need to my house. I'll be here."

"You're off from work?" I asked. He usually called me on his time off to spend some time catching up.

"Yeah something like that. I was released from the WWE a few weeks ago." He sounded bummed. I felt bad, especially now that I was going to be working there.

"I'm sorry sweety. Why didn't you tell me?" I asked. Normally he called me with news like that.

"Well because as much as I'm kinda upset about it, I've been really busy at the shop."

"Well maybe you deserve some well needed time off. You never know you may go back." I tried to instill some hope in him. I know he loved wrestling, but he loves working on his tattooing abilities too.

"Yeah it's nice to spend some time at the shop, I really missed this place. If I want to wrestle I can look into TNA again or maybe the WWE will ask me back, but whatever the case you gotta deal with cards you're dealt, ya know? He sounded some what optimistic about the shitty situation.

"Well I will ship my stuff to your house, which means I will be visiting soon. Keep your head up ok hun. Call me if you need anything."

"Ok I look forward to seeing you soon. Be careful on the road. Talk to ya soon!"

"Thank you Shan, bye" I said hanging up the phone.

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who is reading this. Please review. xoxo Melissa**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30… Surprise**

**Jeff's POV**

Today was the morning of Summer Slam and my arm was killing me. Vince advised me to go see the new physical therapist to see if she could help me at all. When I walked through the door I saw the back half of the new PT. She had a nice body, long brown hair with blond and red highlights.

"I'll be with you in one second." The voice sounded so familiar to me.

"Melissa?" I asked.

"Jeffy! Oh my god I didn't know that it was you that just walked in." She ran over and hugged me.

"Since when… why didn't you… I just checked you out!" I busted into laughter.

"I wanted it to be a surprise Jeffro. So DO NOT tell you brother." She yelled at me.

"Of course I won't, I will however get him to come in here so you can shock him like you did to me."

"Ok deal." She said and the smiled brightly.

I told her about the problem I was having with my arm. She believed I may have fluid in my elbow and should take a few days to recuperate after the match tonight. We spent a few minutes catching up and then I went to go grab my brother.

"Hey Matt!" I called towards my brother.

"Hey what did the newbie say about your elbow?"

"I can't find the place can you come help me?

"I told you where it was! Come on let's go this way." He started bossing me around. Normally it would piss me off, but today I didn't care. I couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he saw Melissa here.

"See this is the door that says _**physical therapy**_," he said in a cocky tone, "so you just walk in and talk to the new girl." He began to open the door.

"I'll be with you in one second just take a seat." Melissa said partially trying to disguise her voice.

"Do you want me to sit and hold your hand too?" Matt said sarcastically.

"Do you mind sitting with me? I don't know how long this is gonna take." I asked trying to play innocent.

"Jeff come on I gotta…"

"Can you guys please stop fighting?" Melissa yelled at us.

Matt still didn't realize it was her. "Excuse me, but this is my…" He started yelling at her, but the second he turned around and saw her he just paused.

"Brother." Melissa said finishing his sentence for him.

Matt ran over and engulfed her in a huge bear hug.

"I need to breathe Matty!" Melissa whimpered in his tight grip.

"When… why… Melissa what are you doing here?" Matt finally spit out.

"I work here. I'm the new physical therapist." Melissa explained to him. She had the most fantastic smile on her face.

**Matt's POV**

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked Melissa.

"I wanted it to be a secret. I didn't tell anyone. Vince doesn't even know I know you guys." She smiled again and giggled. She looked happier than I had ever seen her.

"I'm so happy to see you Melissa!" I said to her and grabbed her in another hug only releasing her when she couldn't breathe again.

"Matty are you trying to kill me?" She asked giggling again.

"No it's just that I'm so excited that you're actually here! I mean you're really here standing right in front of me!" I said sounding like a complete moron. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too Matty." Melissa said to me then kissed my cheek.

"What am I chopped liver?" Jeff joked.

Melissa went over and gave him a hug and kiss. We both lost our matches that night, but I wasn't phased the slightest by it. My Melissa was back and nothing could ruin that for me.

**Shannon's POV**

Melissa had called me a few minutes ago saying she would be getting a few days off and would be here on Wednesday and Thursday. I hoped that Matt and Jeff would be coming home on Wednesday like they usually do. Finally the four of us would be back together again. Maybe this time around things would last for a while. I told Melissa she could store he stuff at my place as long as she needed, so I hoped the four of us would see each other more often now.

Today was Tuesday so I had all day to clean up before she got here. I felt like a slob because since Crystal and I had split I spent very little time home so my place got messy quickly. I moved all of Melissa's boxes into the spare bedroom I had. I put new sheets on the spare bed so she would have a place to crash. The thought of having a room mate began to sound fun.

I went to bed not knowing what time Melissa would be arriving.

"Shannon open the door!" I could hear Melissa screaming. The screaming was then followed by the door bell ringing over and over. I looked at the clock. It read 5am.

"Why are you here so early." I said opening the door while I was rubbing my eyes.

"Wake up sleepy head!" I heard Matt and Jeff's voices accompany Melissa's.

"What are the three of you doing here?" I asked them. I was very much confused and still very much asleep.

"I work for the WWE now!" Melissa said jumping up and down excitedly.

"What did you guys feed her?" I asked Matt and Jeff.

"I think she's overly tired." Matt said.

"Yeah we wanted to go home and sleep but she wanted you to know the good news." Jeff informed me.

"Now we are going to go home and sleep, so she's your problem now." Matt said. Melissa instantly gave him her best pouty face. Matt was like putty in her hands after that.

"Matty can I come home with you guys?" Melissa asked Matt, who would never say no to that question.

"Of course babe. Go get some clothes and we can let Shannon go back to bed." Matt said which earned him a kiss on the cheek.

Just moments later Melissa came back with a small bag. She thanked me and then the three of them headed back to Matt's house, which left me home alone again so I could sleep.

**Author's Note: More chapters for you guys since I didn't update yesterday! Enjoy! xoxo Melissa**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31… Party Time

**Chapter 31… Party Time**

**Jeff's POV**

So far Melissa working with us was great. I had only been a few weeks since she started, but Matt and I we already noticeably happier. When Melissa was around things always seemed to just fall into place for us.

I asked Vince if the three of us could have the weekend of for Matt's birthday and he agreed. I already had taken all house shows off because of my elbow and Melissa could easily switch a few days around with someone to have her shows covered, so really Matt was the only person who he would have to work match changes for. Melissa, Shannon and I came up with some pretty awesome ideas for his birthday party.

"What do you guys have up your sleeve?" Matt questioned us. He hated secrets, but we were just trying to do something nice for him.

"Nothing. Why do you have to be so freaking nosey Matt!" Melissa scolded him. They had been practically inseparable for the past week. Everyone who saw them together knew they were meant to be, but neither one of them said anything.

"Fine I'll stop, on one condition?" Now he was the one with something up his sleeve.

"Ok and what is that?" Melissa asked, but she already knew he was up to something. So she used her powers against him. She walked over to where he was sitting on the couch and stood in front of him. She straddled his lap facing him and gave him a kiss. Then she whispered something into his ear that was too soft for me to hear.

"Ok deal." Matt said.

"Wait a sec. What just happened there?" I said confused.

"No need to be nosey Jeffro. He has agreed to the party and any other plans I may feel necessary." She smiled her evil smile at me and then walked away leaving Matt and I alone in the room.

"That girl has got you wrapped around her little finger." I joked with Matt. But this wasn't a new revelation. No matter how far apart those two were they were attached by their heart strings.

"Whatever I don't care." Matt responded and just smiled. I had never seen my brother this happy before. Even with Amy he was never this calm and comfortable.

"So what did she say to you?" I asked, curious to hear what made my brother give up the fight so easily.

"Don't worry about it man. But you may want to find a place to crash tonight." Matt said with a huge smile.

"Ok will do man. I gotta run some errands for the queen. See ya later."

"Later Jeffro." He said as I took off out the door.

**Melissa's POV**

"What's going on beautiful" Matt asked me as he made his way towards the kitchen.

"Nothing just thinking of what I have left to do before tonight." I smiled and kissed him gently. "Can you run to liquor store while I pick up a few things?"

"Absolutely, anything for you baby." He said causing me to smile once again.

"Ok be back in a little bit." I said grabbing my keys then vanishing outside.

I wanted to make this birthday the best one ever for him. So I promised him the best present ever as long as he stopped fighting Jeff and I about ever detail of the party. I stopped quickly at the mall to pick up some wrapping for the present. Once of his gifts was a collage of photos with Jeff, Shannon, Matt and I growing up over the years. The only stop I had left was to pick up his birthday cake.

When I got back to Matt's house he had already returned with more alcohol then a bar would normally need in a week never mind one night. I just laughed at him and put his cake in the fridge.

Slowly but surely our friends began arriving. We were all having a great time talking, eating, drinking, and just having fun.

"So Matt who's the hottie playing hostess?" I could hear one of Matt's friends asking him. I was passing out drinks while Matt was cooking on the grill for everyone.

"My best friend Melissa, we grew up together." Matt responded to his friend.

"Hey beautiful." Jeff said as he walked over to me.

"Hey Jeffro. You having fun?" I asked him. You could tell he loved being home. Spending so much time away really put a stress on his relationship with Beth, but it seemed that when he was home things were good between them.

"I am fantastic." He answered with a hug. You could tell from the faces all around everyone had been drinking heavily.

The day flew by. I couldn't remember when I had this much fun. People began trickling out of the party around 2am. Eventually it was down to Jeff, Beth, Shannon, Matt and I around 4am. We sat around for another hour or so just talking.

"Well I am beat." Shannon said with a yawn.

"Hey Shannon you think Beth and I can crash at your place tonight?" Jeff asked. I knew Matt had asked Jeff to find a place to stay tonight so we could have some alone time. It's not that we didn't want Jeff and Beth around, but this was our chance to work everything out tonight.

"Umm sure I guess." Shannon agreed, but seemed a bit confused. Then he looked at Matt and I cuddled close together and the reason hit him like a ton of bricks. "Oh ok yeah I get it. Let's go Jeff."

Shannon and Jeff both gave me a kiss on the cheek and wished Matt one last happy birthday, then the three of them headed out the door. Matt and I locked the door behind them then headed towards the bedroom.

**Author's Note: I can't stop writing! Lol I was planning on making chapter 33 the end, but I found more drama to create - Hope you guys enjoy. Please review!! xoxo Melissa**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32… Best Present EVER

**Chapter 32… Best Present EVER**

**Matt's POV**

Today was truly the best birthday ever, just like Melissa had promised. I started getting ready for bed when Melissa came out of the bathroom and my jaw dropped.

"I told you I had a present left for you. Would you like to unwrap it?" Melissa said seductively. She was dressed in purple lacey lingerie.

"You look so sexy." I said, not taking my eyes off of her for one minute.

Of all the times we had the opportunity to have sex we never did. No matter how much either of us wanted to we always controlled ourselves. I never quite understood at the time why we shouldn't have sex, but we both knew it didn't feel right. But this was finally our moment. We were both at the right time in our lives to make it work and nothing could ruin that.

That night we had the most incredible passionate sex that I have ever experienced in my life.

"Matt I love you." Melissa said as I held her naked body close to mine.

"I love you too Melissa. I always have and no matter what I always will."

"Maybe we should get some sleep babe."

I agreed, holding her close we both fell asleep peacefully. It felt like it had only been a few short hours when I was woken up.

"Hey lovebirds you gonna wake up anytime soon?" Jeff yelled from outside the bedroom door.

I looked at the clock to see that it was already 3pm. I got out of bed and threw some clothes on. Opening the door I smacked Jeff and quickly closed it behind me.

"Would you shut up!" I scolded him. "Melissa's still sleeping."

"Long night for the 2 of you." He was making the right assumptions, but he didn't need to know any of the details.

"That's none of your business. What are you guys doing here?"

"Well we came by to help you clean; actually we are all done cleaning."

"Well thanks. What are you guys up to today?" I asked.

"Nothing why what's going on Matt? You have that mischievous look on your face." Jeff knew me very well.

"Can you guys just hang out here for awhile?"

"Yeah that's fine, but tell me what's going on." Jeff asked me.

"You'll see later. I gotta run out. Let Melissa know I'll be home soon ok." I asked Jeff.

"Sure." I heard him answer while I ran out the door.

I needed to get a few errands done, which left me with the perfect excuse to clear my head. I didn't know if I was doing the right thing. I always loved Melissa, but I felt like we just jumped into everything so quickly. In the past week Melissa had practically moved in, we were absolutely inseparable, and then last night we had sex for the first time. I wish I knew what Melissa was thinking right now.

**Author's Note: ENJOY!! xoxo Melissa**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33… ****Is That What You Call A Getaway?!**

**Shannon's POV**

Jeff and I were planted firmly on the couch watching TV. Matt had been gone for about an hour or so, but we had no idea where he went or why.

"Good morning sunshine." Jeff said as Melissa came walking downstairs.

"Good Morning!" She said smiling, "Where's Matt?" She questioned, but that was an answer no one could answer fully.

"He went to run some errands." I responded hoping not to worry her like me and Jeff had been worrying.

Matt had loved Melissa for as long as I could remember and I hoped he wasn't running away from her now. The thought of anyone hurting Melissa tore me up inside and to think Matt may be doing just infuriated me.

I walked outside towards my car and dialed Matt's cell number.

"Hey man what's going on?" Matt quickly answered his phone.

"Where are you? I swear if you break Melissa's heart I will kick your ass Matt." I said choosing to skip the small talk.

"What the hell are you talking about reject? I'm out. I'll be home soon." Matt yelled then hung up the phone. When I attempted to call back it went straight to voicemail.

I walked back in the house a little more aggravated then when I had walked out. Apparently it was noticeable.

"Hey reject you ok?" Melissa asked me. See that's the thing about her she's so sweet how could you ever hut her.

"Yeah I'm fine." I tried to say as convincingly as possible.

"I'm gonna go shower. You guys going to be here when I get out?" Melissa asked Jeff and I.

"Yeah we'll be right here." I responded to her.

I watched her go upstairs and waited to hear the water in the shower running.

"Jeff what's going on here?"

"What are you talking about Shan?"

"I called Matt and he got all pissed off and hung up on me when I asked him where he was. If he's running or hiding from Melissa then he needs to settle this now. I will not sit back and watch one of my best friends break the other one's heart."

"Shan… I… do you really think that's what's happening?' Jeff asked me. I knew he was concerned because just like me he loved Melissa like a sister.

"I don't know Jeff, but I really hope not. You're his brother what do you think?"

"Honestly Shannon I don't really know. I mean if you would've asked me yesterday I would've said that he loved her and he was just running errands, but he bolted so fast this morning and acting all weird I don't know what to think." Jeff explained his logic to me. Now that I knew he was worried it made me worry more.

We both sat there in silence for a while when we could her the water shut off from the shower. I knew Melissa would start to question where Matt was and why he was taking so long, but I didn't have any answers for her.

"What are we going to tell her if she starts asking questions?" I asked Jeff. I didn't want a part in this any longer. I didn't want to get in the middle.

"I don't know what to tell her because I don't know what's going on!" Jeff said. He was getting frustrated like me.

"Tell who what?" Melissa asked. I supposed if we were a little less worried we would have been paying better attention to her walking towards us.

"Nothing!" Jeff and I both said in unison which just made us look suspicious.

**Jeff's POV**

I had no idea what was going on. Obviously Melissa loved Matt; she joined the WWE staff to be near him, she threw him an amazing party, she did anything she could for him. How could he break her heart like this? Matt wasn't that kind of guy. He wasn't into one night stands and he definitely wasn't into screwing up friendships. There had to be a better explanation for all of this.

"You guys can't lie to me so how's about you just tell me what's going on." Melissa said looking very concerned. We didn't want to worry her, but how could we do that if we were worried.

"We don't know where Matt went or why." I tried to explain to her.

"Is he ok? Is there something wrong?" Melissa asked. Obviously my explanation did little to calm her nerves.

"We don't know he won't tell us what's going on." Shannon said quite angrily. He was not happy with Matt's behavior today.

"Is this my fault?" Melissa panicked. "I'll get my stuff and leave. I don't want to be a problem. If he needs his space I can go… I'll go to New York and spend some time with my friend… I don't need to work for the WWE." She rambled on and on until she crumbled on the floor and began to cry.

"Melissa please don't cry." I tried to console her. "We have no idea what's going on so please don't be worried." No matter what I said it didn't make it any better.

"Jeff I'm gonna go and when someone finds out what is going on let me know."

We tried to stop her but it didn't work. She got her things together and left. I didn't even know where she was going.

**Author's Note: Don't you hate when people jump to conclusions when they have no idea what's going on lol. Hope you all enjoy! Have a great long weekend. I'll try and post another chapter as soon as I can. Only a few more left til it's done. The check out my new on coming soon called Melt My Heart To Stone. Please review!! xoxo Melissa**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34… You Know What Happens When You AssUMe**

**Melissa's POV**

What had I done to deserve this? Had he been playing this mind game with me for my entire life? I've loved him basically since I met him. I can still remember the day I met him and how safe I felt in his arms. How could I even be mad at him? He is running from me just like I had done to him years ago. Where would I go from here? I just started my new job with the WWE. How could I quit a job that I loved doing already?

I felt like my brain was going to total meltdown mode. When the cab got to the airport I went to the bathroom and broke down. I couldn't stop crying. It took me a good half hour to regain my composure.

Just as I began to feel better my cell phone rang. Matt's name and face began flashing across my screen. I couldn't answer it; I didn't know what to say to him. I pushed the ignore button and sent him straight to my voicemail.

I needed to find a place to stay for a little while, so I called my friend and former roommate in New York to see if there was room for me still. She had already found a new roommate, but said I was more than welcome to crash there whenever I needed. So I got the first flight I could and headed to New York.

When I landed my friend meet me right at the gate.

"You ok MJ?" Alexis asked me.

"I just want to go get some sleep." I explained to my friend. We had been friends and roommates for a few years so she knew that when I said I didn't want to talk about something then there was no pushing me into it.

As we drove to her apartment that I had only moved out of a little over a month ago I called Vince to let him know where I was because my flight would need to be changed in time for the next show.

When we got to the apartment I laid down on the couch and fell fast asleep hoping that my dream world would be better than reality.

**Matt's POV**

I've been trying to call Melissa over and over for the past 5 hours. I can't believe Jeff and Shannon could honestly be so stupid that they would think that I would break Melissa's heart. That was the last thing I was planning on doing. I love her!

"Jeff I swear to god you better find out where she went before I break every bone in your stupid body!" I screamed at my younger brother. How could he not try and stop her? How could all of this be happening right now?

I kept calling and calling all night until I gave up for the time being to go to sleep. It was around 2 am when I finally stopped calling her assuming she was just going to ignore me until she was ready to talk.

I had only been asleep for about an hour when my phone began to ring. Looking at the caller ID I saw that it was Melissa and immediately answered it.

"Hello?" I answered, still partially asleep.

"Matt listen I'm sorry for calling so late, but I needed to tell you something and I… I don't think it can wait."

"Melissa no wait I need to tell you what was going on earlier in the day because it's not…"

"No Matt me first, I don't want your excuses or apologies I just need you…"

"There are no excuses or apologies, but I want you to know the truth. I would never break your heart Melissa. I went out today because…

"Matt if you don't want to listen to me then fine I don't want to talk to you. Don't call me ever again."

She screamed and then hung up. How was I ever going to get her to forgive me if I couldn't apologize? I need to confront her face to face which meant I would have to wait until Monday when we all arrived in Wisconsin for ECW / Smackdown.

I tried to go back to sleep, but it was impossible. Melissa's sweet scent was all around me. I couldn't get her out of my mind. How could two nitwits like Jeff and Shannon convince her that I was going to break her heart?

I glanced at the clock and it was 6 am. With Jeff and Beth living with me I had the advantage of waking him without him knowing it was intentionally to piss him off. I went downstairs, put the radio on, and began cooking breakfast. Sure enough 15 minutes later Jeff was wide awake walking down stairs.

"I was trying to sleep." He complained.

"And I was trying to have a relationship with Melissa." I said trying to stab the words in his heart like a knife.

"Look man I said I was sorry. Actually you know what I have nothing to apologize for because you still haven't told me what the hell you were doing yesterday."

"I don't need to tell you anything. That's my business. And whatever I was doing yesterday obviously doesn't matter anymore." My good intentions of yesterday became a tragic mistake.

"Why don't you just call her Matt?"

"Call her? Jeff I tried calling her until 2 am, then when she finally called back we fought for 2 minutes and then she hung up on me. What do you want me to do?" I wanted to yell at him, but I didn't even have the strength.

"We'll figure it out man ok? I'll give her a call and see what's going on."

"Please don't call her. Your big mouth is what got me in this position in the first place." I wanted to smack him for all of his stupidity.

"Fine man, but just remember I tried to help." He attempted to defend himself, but there was little he could say to try and make up for things now.

**Author's Note: Sorry guys I've been so sick lately that I haven't written much and I haven't updated. But here's a chapter to hold you over for now. Thanks for reading. Please review. xoxo Melissa**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35… Mr

**Chapter 35… Mr. Fix It**

**Shannon's POV**

I don't know how I could have thought that Matt would be running away from Melissa. But I was curious; if he wasn't running away, and it didn't appear that he was in fact running errands, then where did he go?

I picked up my phone and tried to decide which one to call first. I wanted to call Melissa and give her my support if she needed it, but I felt that if I called Matt his explanation may help me calm Melissa.

"Hey Shan, what do you want?" Matt answered his cell phone. This was the second day in a row he answered with almost hatred towards me. Yesterday it was undeserving, but today I believed I deserved for him to be mad at me.

"Listen Matt I know that Jeff and I screwed up, but it wasn't intentional and…"

"And what you're gonna apologize? I don't want apologies I want Melissa back." He yelled. I could tell the anger in his voice was being used to mask the pain he was feeling.

"If you don't want an apology then I won't give you one. But I can try and fix it if you let me." I proposed the idea to him hoping he would let me help.

"And how do you plan to fix this?"

"Well I can call Melissa and tell her what really happened yesterday…"

"Oh you mean I can tell you what happened yesterday? Why is everyone so nosey? Why does everyone care about where I was and what I was doing?" Matt began to yell as he got angrier about the whole situation.

"Listen Matt I just want to help. I can call Melissa and try to help, but how can I do that if I don't even know what to tell her?" I tried to reason with him. This wasn't about me being nosey, even though I was curious. I was trying to do the right thing here.

"How about you find out where Melissa is and I will go there and explain everything to her myself."

"Fine I will call her, but I can't make any promises that I can fix…"

He hung up on me. In all the years I knew Matt he had never hung up on me no matter what the fight was. I knew he was really mad at me now. I needed to try and fix this for him, for the sake of everyone.

**Jeff's POV**

I knew Matt wanted everyone to stay out of this, but I had to help him. This was all my fault. If I couldn't tell Melissa where he was, I could at least tell her where he wasn't. There's no way Matt could break Melissa's heart and I should've said that yesterday.

"Hey Jeffy." Melissa answered her phone in a tone I hadn't heard from her since Grams died.

"Hey sweetie. How ya doin?" I already knew the answer to that.

"Shitty. You?" She answered being 100 honest as always.

"I'm sorry babe. I think we all blew the situation out of the water. Why don't you come back and talk to Matt face to face and work it out?" I asked, well more like bagged her.

"Jeffy I just need some space. Just a few days I will see you guys on Monday ok?"

But Melis.." I tried to argue with her.

"No Jeffy please do this for me. I already told Shannon to stop calling too. So please just give me the space I need and Matt and I will work this out in a few days ok?"

"Ok Mel, but if you need anything or if there is anything I can do call me."

"Will do Jeffy. See ya soon."

"Ok bye."

I hung up the phone and fell into bed. I felt defeated. There was nothing I could do for either my brother or my best friend. I sat daydreaming for an hour or so until Beth came home from her mother's house.

"Hey baby." I greeted her as she walked towards me.

"Hey babe. Have you apologized to your brother yet?"

"I tried, but he won't listen to me and I tried to call Melissa, but she didn't want to talk to me."

"Jeff I hate to say this, but they both have every right in the world not to talk to you right now. I mean I love you an all, but you have a tendency to put your nose where it doesn't belong." Beth was always brutally honest with me. As much as I hated to hear what she said sometimes her honesty was definitely one of the things I loved about her.

"I know you're right Beth, but I want to help them."

"Well right now I think the best way to help is to just stay out of it ok?"

"Fine." I said. Again I felt defeated. This time not because I couldn't do anything, but because no one would let me do anything to help.

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm still sick and my grandmother is coming home from the hospital tomorrow, so I've been busy helping my family prepare for that. Here is one more chapter and I believe I'm gonna wrap up the story in the next couple of chapters. Thanks for all your support. Please review! xoxo Melissa**


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36… Love Ain't The Question

**Chapter 36… ****Love Ain't The Question**

**Melissa's POV**

On my flight to Wisconsin I decided exactly what I would say to Matt. It was a take it or leave it type of deal. If he wanted to be with me great, and not then I would move on and not wait around and pine after him any longer.

When I arrived at the airport he was waiting there. He must've known I was coming from New York because there he stood right in front of my gate. My body began to shake with nerves.

I began to walk towards him, slowly but surely I made it. I was standing just a few inches away from him, but neither one of us spoke a word.

"Hey Matty." I tried to smile.

"Hey. How was your flight?" Matt asked. He was a lover of small talk in awkward situations.

"Matt do you love me?" I asked, catching him off guard.

"What? Of course I do."

"Why don't we head to the hotel and talk there." I didn't want to make a scene in the middle of the airport. This was a personal matter and I wanted it kept that way.

He grabbed my bags for me and walked into the parking lot. Jeff was already seated in the drivers' seat of the car. Matt opened the back door for me to get in. Then he got into the front seat. It was a long silent ride to the hotel.

"Melissa we're here." Matt spoke softly as he woke me up. I must've fallen asleep on the ride to the hotel.

The three of us grabbed our bags and checked in. After I dropped off my bags in my room I walked towards the room Matt and Jeff were sharing.

As I got closer I could hear then talking. I quietly listened outside the door.

"Matt just tell her. Just make it quick and easy." Jeff insisted.

"I want to do this right. Just trust me Jeff I know what I'm doing." Matt said.

They were like any other brothers bickering back and forth. Neither one of them liked to be wrong about anything.

I knocked on the door to let my presence be known. It was now or never.

**Matt's POV**

I heard a knock on the door meaning Melissa was here. I needed to explain just a portion and leave the rest for a surprise. It amazes me that such a good thing I was trying to do has been turned around into such a tragedy right now.

Jeff went over and opened the door for Melissa, then excused himself out. This was a conversation Melissa and I needed to have alone.

"Melissa listen I don't know how or why everything got all messed up, but I love you and I would never want to hurt you." I said everything as quickly as I could so she wouldn't have a chance to interrupt.

"I love you too Matt." She half smiled at me. I hoped that my weak explanation would cover my ass for the time being. "But sometimes I love you isn't enough." She said and then broke down in tears.

"I… I don't understand."

"Matt…if you… if you love me then why did you leave? You were gone all day like you were avoiding me. Even Jeff and Shannon thought that was what you were doing."

"I went out to run a few errands I went out shopping for something and…"

"What could you be shopping for that would be so impo…"

"I went shopping for this." I said as I reached into my pocket. Sometimes actions speak louder than words. I hoped this action would speak volumes, because it was my last resort to fix this problem. I pulled out a small black box and handed it to Melissa.

"Wha… what's… what is this?" She asked me. It was obvious what it was.

"Open it Melissa."

"No… I … you… this … this is not happening." She stuttered as she became more and more nervous. It actually was very cute.

"Melissa I love you. This is why I was out the other day. You've always been the one." I said then grabbed her hand.

Kneeling down in front of her I took the box out of her hand. She instantly began to cry. She knew this was coming, but the emotions just caught hold of us both as I began crying as well.

"Matty you've always been my #1. I love you too." I felt like I could die a happy man at that very moment. I opened the box and then finally spoke the inevitable.

"Melissa will you marry me?"

She sat there for a moment completely silent. Tears were streaming down her face. My heart was beating so fast I thought I was going to pass out any second.

**Author's Note: Ok one more chapter to hold you guys over since I've totally been neglecting you lol. Thanks for all the well wishes. Please review! xoxo Melissa**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37… I Need To Know**

**Melissa's POV**

I didn't know what to do or say to him. I just sat there in complete silence staring blankly at him. I loved him and I knew that whole heartedly. I also knew that he loved me. There was absolutely no reason for me to say anything other than yes, but I was so afraid.

"You can say no if you want to." Matt said breaking the silence between us.

As I looked into his eyes I could see his fear. The gut wrenching fear that I was going to say no to him. That after all that has happened between us I would just walk away taking his heart in piece with me.

"Why would I say no?" I asked him, trying to lighten the situation. It's not that I wanted to say no, it's that I couldn't say yes. I was physically incapable at this moment in time to speak those words. My throat couldn't make the sounds; my fear had taken over that this wouldn't work. After all the time we spent together as friends we would now be so much more. More than lovers, more than friends, bound together forever. It wasn't forever that scared me; it was the factor that everyone that ever seemed to be too close to me died. My parents and my grams did nothing but love me and they died. Left me here all alone.

"Well it doesn't look like you want to say yes." Matt spoke again breaking my thoughts.

"I want to say yes."

"But? There's always a but." He said and he was right. There was a but, why did there have to be a but?

"But I'm scared you'll leave me just like everyone else I've ever loved." I finally admitted it. I finally told someone why I was mainly closed off when it came to my friends and relationships.

"Melissa, baby I promise you I am not going anywhere. You're stuck with me forever, if you'll have me." Those words sounded like heaven to me. I knew my parents and Grams didn't leave by choice, but just knowing that Matt understood me and my need in that promise made me feel safe.

"Then yes." I answered him. "Yes I will marry you Matt."

I don't think I ever saw him that happy. I thought he was going to do a back flip. He put the ring on my finger and engulfed me in a hug. The moment was perfect. Together nothing could stop us. Through our entire lives we wanted this moment; hoped, prayed, and dreamed that this moment would be reality one day. And here we were promising to spend the rest of our lives together.

**Matt's POV**

I had wanted to make this perfect for Melissa, but nothing every turns out how you plan. No matter how I had planned to propose to her didn't matter now. She had agreed to marry me and I couldn't be happier. After all the ups and downs we had taken both together and separately we were finally together. Where we belonged, where we were always meant to be and that's all that mattered.

"I love you Matty." Melissa said as I let her out of my tight grip.

"I love you too Melissa." I replied, meaning every word.

"Why don't we catch up with Jeff and call Shannon, since I am sure they've been worried sick about us for almost a whole week now." She giggled. It was great to see her smiling.

"Ok babe how about I call Jeff and find out where he ran off too and you can call Shannon."

"Ok will do." She agreed to the plan and then kissed me. Her kiss left me feeling powerless sometimes.

I watched her as she grabbed her purse and sat down on the bed. Grabbing her phone to call Shannon I followed in suit and pulled out my phone to call Jeff.

**Jeff's POV**

I hoped that Matt calling me meant Melissa and him had worked everything out and he was no longer mad at me. Fighting with my brother was hard for a few different reasons; firstly because we were very close with one another and secondly because I was currently living with him.

"Hey man. What's up?"

"Nothing I have some good news for you." His voice was almost bubbly which made me happy.

"Oh yeah did you and Melissa kiss and make up finally." I asked poking fun. No matter how old my friends and I were, when it came down to Melissa and Matt we all made jokes like children.

"Actually even better, why don't you come back to our room and we will tell you."

"Please save me the sticky details man. As long as the two of you are happy that's enough info for me." Melissa was like my little sister and Matt was my brother, so I didn't need the intimate details of their lives.

"Fine I'll save all the good news for Shannon. Later man." Matt said then hung up. He knew me too well. Curiosity got the best of me and I was running down the street from the gym back to the hotel to find out what he was talking about.

**Shannon's POV**

As much as I missed wrestling I honestly loved working at my own tattoo shop. The calming pace was a huge difference from constantly being one the road and on the go with the WWE. The only down side I found was spending so much time away from my closest friends.

Just as I began thinking about all the problems that had stirred up between Melissa and Matt, my phone began to ring. Speaking of the devils, Melissa's name began flashing across the screen of my phone.

"Hey Sweetie." I answered the phone hoping that my cheery disposition would be catching and maybe she wouldn't be mad at me any longer.

"Hey Shannon. Whatcha doin?" She seemed even happier than me. I was a bit confused considering the last time I talked to her she was far from happy.

"Ummm… nothing… Why are you so happy?"

"I have some wonderful news Shan."

"Ok and what would that be?"

"Matt and I are getting married!" She said in a girlie squeal that I had never once heard come out of her mouth. It was clear that she was excited about this news.

"That is great hun I am so happy for you!" I said trying to match her enthusiasm, but clearly lacking, I don't think any one could match her happiness right now.

**Epilogue **

**Melissa's POV**

After years of the two of us fighting to be together it finally happened. Matt and I are working together, engaged to be married, and happier than ever.

You would seem to think that it's another wonderfully, sappy love story with a happy ending right?

Maybe it is maybe it isn't, but I can promise you I will fight tooth and nail to keep Matt in my life forever.

**Author's Note: I had a few ideas for a sequel so I needed to add the Epilogue in there. It was a pretty sappy ending, but I wanted to see Melissa and Matt together. Hope you all enjoy. For anyone who hasn't read it yet I've posted the 1****st**** Chapter of my new fic Melt My Heart To Stone. Please take a look and let me know what you think. Thank you all for reading! xoxo Melissa**


	38. Chapter 38

Hi Guys….

Sorry for my prolonged absence. I've gotten married and adopted my husband's 3 yr old son so life has been super crazy. But I am back and busy writing. I hope you all enjoy.

I've also changed my pen name from B0ttumofdabottle to WishfulThinkr13

Much Love,

Melissa


End file.
